Another Morning
by Misanagi
Summary: What happens after Kenshin returnes from his battle whit Shishio? Kyoto Arc.
1. Chapter I

A Fan Fic by Misanagi. E- mail: vivi_t22@hotmail.com

Usual disclaimers applied. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin but it would be a great birth day gift 

Author Notes: This is my first fanfic and is also the first time I write in English. I normally write in Spanish because it's my first language, but I though that more people would read this if it is in English. So I apologize for any writing, spelling, grammar, or other mistakes you may find. Comments are welcome, good or bad, so please write and tell me what you think.

Another Morning

Chapter I

She began to feel the cold wind through her bare back; her banded breasts were only covered by an open yukata that Omasu had given her. She looked up at the moon, and then again to the path that leaded to the Aoya. She couldn't believe that her mind was so blurred and not a single thought could pass through. _Kenshin. That was the only thing that her mind could place. _Kenshin_. Suddenly she saw a dark figure approaching from the shadows. Her heart stopped for a moment but quickly started ticking again when she realized that it wasn't him. She sensed how everyone seated back again. A false alarm. _

"The prisoners have been taken in to custody," the police man said, "now we will escort you to the clinic."

"None of us is moving," Misao said. "We are waiting for some friends to get back and we are not going anywhere until they arrive."

The policeman looked at the group of people lying in front of him. There were two girls and two boys not older than thirty who were bandaged but didn't look so bad. An old man that had a patch on his eye and a girl who was wearing only an open yukata, so he could see the injuries she had on her body. There was also a strong looking man holding a big bottle of sake that didn't look injured or worried at all. The girl that had talked to him was sitting very still and she seamed to be having some trouble breathing. Then he saw a little boy that was about ten years old. He was very injured and was lying still next to one of the girls. A long gash was on the boys back and it was bleeding through the bandage. "_Who are this people? Why aren't the going to the hospital so they could take care of their injuries? Are they crazy waiting in the cold, outside a destroyed restaurant for who knows who?"_

Misao noticed the worried look at the policeman face and assured him that everything would be alright, she knew it was true. Hanya told her that Himura would bring Aoshi-sama back and she believed him. She took a deep breath and gasped a little when she felt her stomach hurting. She hadn't been examined by a doctor but she knew she had broken, at least, two ribs. The policeman was finally leaving and everyone was back looking at the pathway, expecting, when…__

_"Kuso, my hand is hurting again, I can't believe something could hurt like this. Just a little farther away, I know the Aoya is close, it has to be. Come on Kenshin, you have to resist, Jo-chan is waiting for you" Sanosuke could feel the soft breathing of his friend, he was still alive. Sano had carried him all the way and was hoping to see the Aoya soon. He needed to get Kenshin back to Jo-chan. _

Aoshi walked right beside them, his face was as cold as ever, but his heart was beating faster and faster as they approached the Aoya. He remembered walking the same path many years ago, but it never seemed as strange as it was that day. Finally Aoshi could see the Aoya and his heart stopped for a second when he realized it was almost destroyed. 

Suddenly three figures were running towards them. Aoshi froze when he saw Misao running to him. _Misao-chan.___

Kaoru couldn't stop running towards him. _"Kenshin!_ Kami-sama what's wrong with him? Why is Sano caring him? Is he… Is he dead? Please don't let him be dead…Kenshin…" _She stopped in front of Sano, her eyes still fixed in Kenshin's red hair, her eyes covered in tears. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out, she couldn't talk… __Kenshin…_

"He's still alive Jo- chan. He saved Japan."

*   *   *

The Aoya was almost destroyed but there were three bedrooms that could still be used for the night. They couldn't go anywhere else that night. Kenshin was too badly injured to keep moving, Sanosuke was exhausted for carrying him all the way back, and was also in bad shape. Aoshi was in pain too. The fight whit Kenshin took a lot out of him. He would never show it, but he couldn't move anywhere either.

Hiko Seijuro decided to stay the night in the Aoya_. "I can not leave my baka deshi, not yet at least." He was sitting in a room next to Kaoru and Yahiko. Kenshin was lying on a futon. His eyes where still close and he was still bleeding from the last wound Shishio inflicted on him. Hiko saw as that small vibrating girl went out of the room and came back again with some bandages. She sat beside Kenshin and started to examine his body, very gently so she would not inflict more pain in him. "The doctor is on the way, he would do a better job taking care of my baka deshi's injuries," he said._

The girl placed her deep blue eyes on Hiko, and the look she gave him needed no words but she said them anyway. "Cant you see, he's still bleeding? He needs someone to take care of his wounds! I know Okina said we should wait for the doctor because he is severely injured and we could make it worst if we interfered, but I can not stay back and see him bleed and hurt alone like no one is here to help him!"

"I'll help you Jo-chan," said Sanosuke as he entered the room. He knelt beside her and together started bandaging Kenshin. Kaoru felt as tears came running down her face. She couldn't believed how badly hurt was Kenshin. A sword had passed trough the right part of his stomach, and that deep wound was still bleeding. He had been hit all over his body, on the left part of his chest he had a big wound that wasn't made by a sword and she didn't knew what kind of attack could have caused it. He was slashed and burned all over his thorax, and was bleeding from his left shoulder. He had other injuries that had been taken care off before, but the bandages were already falling and she could see beneath them. He had been cut in both sides of his neck and slashed on the back.  His face was covered with bruises as the rest of his body. _Kenshin…   _

The doctor finally arrived to take a look at the wounded. He was taken straight to Kenshin's room and his eyes widened at the sight of the red headed man. He quickly controlled himself and examined the patient. "It is a miracle that he survived. He has three wounds that alone could kill a man. He needs a lot of rest. He is not unconscious, he can hear what is going on around him, but he is too weak to speak or move at all. He would be like this for a long time; he lost a lot of blood and it's obvious that he exceeded his body endurance. I gave him something for the pain; I think it would help him get a better rest."

The doctor had a long night. After examining Kenshin he had look at the rest of the people in the Aoya. He examined Kaoru and gave her something for the pain and dismissed her quickly since her wounds were already bandaged. When the doctor got a glimpse of Sano´s hand, the only thing he could do was stare at it silently. Finally, after a few moments of examining the hand and many painful groans of Sano, the doctor made a decision. "This is the worst hand that I had ever laid eyes on; it's broken beyond repair."

Every body looked at the doctor with eyes filled with disbelief. 

"Kuso! That's my luck!" Sano yelled as he resisted the urge to punch something. "I learn how to make the Futae no Kiwami and I break my hand, now that it's something."

The doctor treated the other injuries of Sano but didn't have a second look at his hand. For him it was hopeless, that hand was lost.

After he examined Omasu, Shiro, Kuro and Okon came Misao's turn. The doctor said that she had in fact broken three ribs; he bandaged her thorax really tight and told her that it had to be that tight for it to heal properly. "You will have some trouble breathing but keep the bandage on. You need time to heal."

Misao didn't complain at all and when the doctor finished with her she asked him to go and see Aoshi. He let the doctor examine him briefly and bandage his wounds but didn't say a single word. He didn't even answer Misao when she asked him how he was felling.  He was in deep silence, like he always was, his blue green eyes as cold as ever, but inside Aoshi was a completely different person.

*   *   *


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

The night fell on the semi destructed Aoya. The noises of the day had been silenced and it was a quiet night. Kaoru was getting cold again so she put the blanket on top of her shoulders. The movement make her body hurt. She looked at Kenshin again; a lone tear came running down her face. "_He is so hurt; his body is full of the new scars that this battle gave him. He did it; he saved __Japan__ again, saved all of us without thinking about himself. He is so selfless, even though he was a hitokiri, he has the warmest heart I've ever known." Kaoru's eyes were heavy, she was very tired but she couldn't bring herself to sleep. She knew Kenshin was awake, even tough his eyes were closed and he didn't talked or move at all, she knew he was awake, just to tired to move._

Yahiko was sleeping soundlessly beside her. "_I am proud of him. He fought bravely against that Henya guy. He won, but he is also injured. That cut on his back is very deep; the doctor said it would be all right but he still needs a lot of rest. He is only ten years old and he has already been through so much. He is a very strong boy, both physically and mentally. I was so scared today, I tough I lost him when that giant attacked him and he wouldn't move. He was waiting for Kenshin to come and save him, he knew deep in his heart Kenshin wouldn't let him die." Kaoru sighed thinking about her own actions.__ "Why did I move? Is not that I don't trust Kenshin because I do; is just that I promised him we would go back to Tokyo together so I couldn't give my life up, I had to fight until the last moment, as I'm sure he did too. The doctor said that he had three wounds that alone could have killed him, but his spirit is too strong just to let go. He couldn't die in that battle, he would never allow himself to do so."_

Kaoru heard some noises outside their bedroom. The Aoya was almost destroyed so anyone could get in. She got up slowly so her body wouldn't hurt as much and then, she walked toward the door and slid it open. A tall man stood against the wall, he had a sword and was holding a big bottle of sake. 

"What are you doing up?" He asked without even looking at her. "You are injured and you need to rest if you want to get better."

Kaoru closed the door behind her so the noise wouldn't annoy the ones sleeping inside. "He's still awake. I can't sleep tonight, not with him like this. I just can't"

"I still don't know what you see in my baka deshi," said Hiko still looking as relax and confident as ever.

"Would you please stop calling him that, at least when you are in my presence? He has a name you know? It's Kenshin and I would prefer if you refer to him as that." Hiko gasped. It wasn't easy to impress the thirteenth master of the Hitten Mitserugi Ryu, but that girl had done it. His baka deshi was really fortuned in finding her. Just a little girl but she was so strong willed. 

"Anyway," she continued smiling smugly at him. "You are still up as well. Don't tell me you are worried for Kenshin too?"

"I am not worried at all. I know he had a very strong shishou that thought him well. Whit a master like me no one could get killed by someone as Shishio, not even him." Hiko was as arrogant as ever but he didn't referred to his pupil as his baka deshi, he didn't call him Kenshin either, the girl couldn't get away with that. 

A suffocated scream came out of the room and Kaoru rushed inside without even saying "Oyasiminasai Hiko-san."

Hiko drank more sake and stayed in the same spot Kaoru found him. No matter what, he would stay that night close to his baka deshi.

Kaoru closed the door behind her and looked at Kenshin. He was exactly as she left him, but he wasn't the one that screamed. Yahiko was still asleep at his futon, which left only one possibility, Sano.

She approached him quietly and knelt beside him. "Sano are you awake?" She asked in a whisper. He opened his eyes, looked at her and smiled softly. "Are you alright? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Jo-chan, what are you still doing awake?" He asked in a sleepy voice. He already knew the answer, he knew she wouldn't leave Kenshin's side until he was completely recovered, but he also knew that she was worried about Yahiko and him too. _"That's the kind of person she is, always thinking about others before herself."_

"You are hurt, you should be resting," he said without letting her answer his question. 

"Its fine, I am alright but I herd you scream. What happened?"

"Sorry, I tried to shut my self up but I guess I failed," Sano said as he gave her a brave smile. "I was sleeping and somehow my hand ended up beneath my body."

Kaoru took his hand softly and place it into hers. She smiled warmly at Sano and looked at him. She could feel a tear ready to slide by her cheek. "Thank you Sanosuke, for bringing Kenshin back. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't help him. Thank you so much." Then she couldn't control herself anymore and hid her face between her hands and cried quietly. Sano put her arms around her and let her cry in his chest.

"It was nothing, Kenshin saved my life in there more than once, he saved us all today, the least I could do was bring him back here to his friends. I know he would do the same for me, for any of us."

Kaoru nodded, and then she got up and came back with some medicine in her hands. "This would help you relax and sleep. The doctor said it would help to ease the pain." 

Sano drank the medicine and closed his eyes. Jo-chan was like a little sister to him, she helped him a lot, he wished he could stay awake longer to keep her company, but he couldn't, he was so tired.

Kaoru heard Sano's breathing until she was sure he was asleep. He was such a good friend; she knew that no matter what, she could always count on him. She knew that night that she would be forever grateful to Sanosuke Sagara for bringing Kenshin back to her.

Kaoru sat beside Kenshin again. She looked at him. He was awake and he was in pain. Kaoru bit her lip thinking that there was nothing she could do to help him. She ran her fingers through his red hair and started singing softly to him so only he would be able to hear her. "Get well Kenshin."

* * *

Another person was awake at the Aoya and determined to stay the night up watching over some one. He couldn't remember being in so much pain ever before. Every inch of his body hurt and he had a fever. 

_"Battousai's woman is awake."_ He could feel her watching over him. _"She is not going to sleep tonight; her physical pain is mitigated by her emotions towards him, to take care of him." _

Aoshi exhaled a deep breath and gasped when he felt the sharp pain going through his body. He was so cold, his body was weak and the fever was making him feel dizzy. The sound of a painful breathing made him forget his problems for a while. _Misao. She was asleep but she was having trouble breathing. He looked at her face and could see that she was in pain. __Misao-chan.__ His Misao-chan._

_"She has certainly grown a lot. She is not the helpless little girl I left behind to pursuit my own ambitions. She has changed but she still cares for me. Himura told me that; he said that she asked him to bring me back, that she cried for me. I made her cry so many times. And now there she is, asleep like the last time I saw her so many years ago. But now she is hurt and it's my fault. I chose the wrong side, joined with evil persons, and it was them who hurt her. I don't know what happened in the fight, I couldn't ask anyone, anything, but I heard the doctor say that she has three broken ribs. And she still waited for me to return, took care of me and she was injured all along. She may be sleeping but she isn't resting; I can see she is still in pain and there is nothing I can do for her. Hyotokko, Beshimi, Hanya, Shikijou I'm sorry, our Misao-chan is hurt, I didn't protect her and it was my job. Makamachi-sama left her in my care and I failed him._

Aoshi gasped again and closed his eyes waiting for the horrible pain to go away. A soft hand was placed over his and he opened his ice blue eyes to meet hers. She was knelling in front of him with a warm smile on her face. Her long black hair had fallen loose and some strays fell on her face. She was having trouble breathing and he could see the pain reflected in her eyes, even though, she tried to hide it. "Are you alright Aoshi-sama?"

"You should be resting Misao, you are hurt." He managed to get his voice even and hide all the emotions he was feeling at the moment. He was good at it. 

"It's nothing serious. You'll see I'll be running again in no time." Suddenly her expression changed and she lowered her eyes. "But you are so hurt Aoshi-sama, is there anything I can do to help you?"

_"So kind, still thinking about me."_ "Go to sleep Misao."

She went back to her futon and tried to sleep but now she couldn't. Aoshi was staring at her waiting for her breathing to be regular again but it didn't happen soon, he had to wait almost an hour before he was sure Misao was sleeping again. He spent the night watching her sleep and then the sun rose again and another morning came, but this was a very different morning for him, it was a new beginning. 

* * *


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

Yahiko couldn't keep his eyes away from Sae; she was identical to Tea. Sae smiled noticing two pair of eyes on her, her sister's friends were nice people but since they saw her for the first time they just couldn't stop staring. She knew she was identical to her sister, but that was the first time that someone, besides her family and friends, knew them both.

"Are you sure you are not Tae trying to trick us?" Sano asked while scratching his head. "Is this a complicated trap to make me pay my tab?"

Sae smiled. She didn't say a thing and continued working, waiting for the two young men to stop staring, when she was interrupted again.

"What exactly are you two doing here?" Asked a very angry Misao. "Don't you two know that there is a lot to be done? Even though Sae, very generously, is letting us stay at the Shirobeko while the Aoya is rebuilt, it doesn't mean we are not going to help around!"

"Come on Weasel, its been only four days since the battle with Shishio, I think I deserve some rest, besides you heard what the doctor said, my hand is a complete mess, I can't be of much use."

"You are just a lazy rooster head that would rather be invalid than do some actual work," said an confident and slightly angry voice that came from the door. Every one in the room turned their eyes toward the door. Over there was standing a very beautiful woman with long black hair, dark eyes and red lips. 

Sano's hart began racing faster since the moment he heard her voice. It had been quite some time since he last saw her, but now she was there, in Kyoto, Why? "Hey there Fox lady, what are you doing here?"

"I am glad to see that you are just as bright as ever rooster head. What do you think I'm doing here? You foolish boys got so injured that Kaoru-chan had to send me a letter requesting me to come and help you get better." 

"Who exactly is she?" Misao asked out loud before she could correct her manners.

"Her name is Megumi. She is a friend of us from Tokyo," said Yahiko. "She is also a very good doctor and I'm sure she can help Kenshin get well very soon."

"This is wonderful!" screamed Misao. "If she is as good as you say, Himura would be up in no time and she can also take a look at all of us! Shiro, Omasu, Kuro and Okon are not that bad and Okina is very well, but Kaoru-san has some injures she could see, and also Yahiko is injured but he is so much better now, and maybe there still hope for Sano's hand and she could even help Aoshi-sama, I know he is hurt even if he refuses to admit it."

"Aoshi Shinomori?" Megumi said in a whisper. _Aoshi is here. _

When Misao heard Megumi and the tone of voice she used when she asked about Aoshi, she remembered the story Kaoru told her about him. "_He was different then, he wasn't the Aoshi-sama I remember. He hurt many people but then Himura and his friends confronted him trying to save someone__...__ a doctor__..._ this woman is that person! She knew Aoshi-sama in the past and he hurt her. I didn't realize it before. She most be afraid and confused but Aoshi-sama has changed, Himura kept his promise and brought him back as the Aoshi-sama I remember and I know he would never hurt her again, not my Aoshi-sama."__

Megumi stood frozen at the door and everyone was silent, no one knew what to say.

"I am sorry; I didn't realize that you knew Aoshi-sama before. I know that when you met him he was..." Misao's voice broke and she took a deep breath, "He is not like that any more, he has changed." 

"Aoshi...sama?" Megumi asked wanting to satisfy her curiosity.

"He raised me when I was younger, I respect him a lot, and I could never call him anything else." 

Megumi cleared her thoughts, this was no time to think about the past, she could forget Aoshi for a while, her friends were injured and she needed to help them. "Where is Ken-san?"

Yahiko took Megumi to Kenshin's room. Kenshin was lying on a futon and Kaoru was kneeling next to him. She heard the footsteps approaching and raised her eyes. "Megumi-san, you are here!"

It took Megumi a moment to get a hold of herself. She was a doctor and was trained to deal with people very sick or severely injured, but she was not prepared to see Kenshin in the state he was. Nobody noticed her momentary hesitation, she gave Kaoru a smile and walked towards Kenshin. She examined him for a few moments; the bandages had been changed by Kaoru in the morning so she didn't need to do it.

"I agree with what the other doctor said," she finally stated after a while. "Kenshin isn't unconscious. He is just in a great deal of pain and his body is exhausted for what he put it through. Because of the severe injuries on his body and the heavy blood loss, he is having a very high fever. It would be like this for some time, his body is fighting to stay alive so it is normal for him to be like that. He will need to be accompanied at all times. It may be some more days before he can move a little again, and he will need time to be back on his feet, but in the mean time, he can listen to us."

Kaoru was very quiet, she listened to every word Megumi said and the doctor gave her a few pointers on how to take care of Kenshin when she wasn't around. Megumi wanted to nurse Kenshin back to heath and stay with him all the time but she knew she couldn't; she had to take care of everyone there, she would be busy and Kenshin needed someone at his side permanently. She knew the instant she came into the Shirobeko that Kaoru was with him. Megumi knew she hadn't left his side since he came back... and she knew Kaoru would stay by his side. 

It was a long list of patients but most of them were already recovering and didn't need much attention. Yahiko's wound was healing nicely and she was happy about it. That new girl she had met, Misao, she had three broken ribs so she was having trouble breathing and any force movement would cause her a great deal of pain but she didn't seem to care. The 'tanuki' girl said that she wasn't hurt at all and didn't need medical treatment. She insisted that Megumi should see everyone else and stop bothering her. Megumi knew she was lying but decided to leave her alone as she requested, she had a lot to do without taking care of a stubborn little girl. 

There were only two more people left to see: Sanosuke and Aoshi. She decided to see Sano first; she was in no rush to meet Aoshi Shinomori again.

Sano came in the room walking slowly and with his hands tucked in his pockets. "Well fox, I hope this doesn't take very long. I was sleeping but Misao came screaming at my room saying that you requested to see me."

"I am just trying to help you get better chicken head, but if you want to leave the door is open."

Sano walked towards Megumi and seated in front of her. She examined all of his body with the exception of his right hand. When she finished she took the bandage of his hand and examined it briefly.

"The doctor said my hand is done. What do you think, fox?"

Megumi looked at Sano in the eyes whit a tender smile. _"What is she doing?"_ he thought confused. She placed his injured hand on top of hers, and then...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, CHIKUSO! AHHHHHHHHHH! What did you just do, you evil fox?"

"Ohohoho, I just needed to put your bones back in place so your hand may heal."

"Then why didn't you just tell me!"

"You wouldn't have let me do it... and besides I would have miss that funny look on your face."

Sano was still recovering from the pain in his hand, the hit at his ego and the happy feeling he got from being around Megumi again, when he realized something. "So there's still hope for my hand?" 

"Yes rooster head, there is, but you have to be very careful and don't use that hand at all. I mean it."

"Relax kitsune, I'll take care of my hand," Sano said as he left the room. He was very thankful to her but he would never say it. _"Thank you Megumi."_

* * *


	4. Chapter IV

Author Notes: I just wanted to thank everyone that review and thank you for your patience towards my grammar, spelling, or other mistakes I have. About the Battousai thing thanks for telling me about it, I've already corrected it. As usual comments (good or bad) are welcome. I don't own RK, etc. Thanks for reading.

Misanagi

Chapter IV

Misao was busy trying to help Sae with the food and pretending not to be in the great deal of pain she was, when she saw a tall figure in the doorway. She didn't even have time to say hello when Okon and Omasu were all over him. 

"Welcome Hiko-san, what brings you here?" said Omasu looking at the tall man with dreamy eyes.

"Hello Hiko-san, having you here is always a pleasure," said Okon giving the sword master her best smile. 

"Is there anything I can get you?" interrupted Omasu.

"Perhaps some sake would be nice," Hiko finally said and he walked with his confident air to the restaurant.

"Come on in, have a seat," replied Omasu as he lead Hiko into the restaurant.

"Yes Hiko-san, seat next to me while Omasu goes and bring you some sake."

"Hey, why do I have to get the sake?" Asked Omasu feeling really bad about the whole situation, she didn't want  to leave Okon alone with Hiko.

"Because," answered the other girl.

Meanwhile Hiko decided that if he waited for them to finish arguing, it would be longer than teaching his baka deshi the Do Ryu Sen and he wasn't going to wait that long. So he walked slowly to Sae and asked her for some sake.

"So you do care for Himura," said Misao while following Hiko around the Shirobeko. "You came to see how he was doing."

"Little girl, I just came here because I ran out of sake and you seem to be willing to give it away."

Misao frowned and tried to throw her kunais at Hiko but she was bending over in pain before she could even reach them. Her ribs were really bugging her, she was unable to do the simplest things and breathing had taken a hole new meaning in her life. 

"You should rest before trying to do that again, and you should also think it over since you are facing the thirteen master of the Hitten Mitserugi Ryu."

Misao thought about kicking him in the head but reconsidered, he did was the thirteen master of the Hitten Mitserugi Ryu. "So I guess you'll be on your way since you already have your sake," she said trying to change back the subject.

"Are you throwing me out?" Hiko asked as he lifted his chin in a superior manner.

"No, I just thought that you may want to know that Himura's room is the second on the left just up the stairs." She said and after that, she left without waiting for his response. 

_"__That impertinent little girl, she could use some modesty! _...___ Well, since I am already here, I guess I could see how my baka deshi is doing.__"_

Misao smiled when she saw Hiko going up the stairs. She was thinking of going to see Himura herself but she thought it would be better if she went later, Hiko may want some privacy.

Hiko slid open the door of Kenshin's room. His baka deshi was lying on a futon and that girl that had come from Tokyo for him was seated beside him. She looked up and smiled softly when she saw him. "Hello Hiko-san, I'm glad you are here."

"Well I was in the neighborhood," he stated simply.

Kaoru nodded but she knew the truth. Hiko could say whatever he wanted about Kenshin but she knew that he cared for him even though he would never accept it. "Could you do me a favor, Hiko-san? I need to go see Yahiko but I can't leave Kenshin alone. Would you mind staying with him, only for a few minutes?"

He only nodded and Kaoru left the room silently. Hiko started talking to Kenshin when he was sure that no one else was around to hear him. "How you managed to get yourself a woman like that I'll never know. That brat she is talking about is in the roof resting, she doesn't need to see him, and she knows he is perfectly fine. She saw right through me, baka deshi. So how long are you planning to stay like that? You know you've got people waiting for you. If you don't get up soon I'll have to keep your memory alive by telling them old stories of your childhood." Kenshin's lips moved a little and his expression changed a bit. "We will have a lot of fun, you know how I like to tell stories when I'm drinking sake, and sometimes I let slip some embarrassing memories that maybe I shouldn't tell. But I am sure that the little girl that was watching over you, will enjoy hearing about the first time you wet your bed, or the time you got lost in the woods chasing a rabbit or when..."

Hiko stopped abruptly when he saw that Kenshin had tightened his fists. _"__He is moving! It isn't much but he moved, he had a reaction to my words!__" _

"So the doctor was right, you can hear what I say. Well I wasn't bluffing so if you don't get up soon I am going to help your friends feel better by talking to them." Hiko kept looking at Kenshin to see if there was another reaction but he didn't move again. Very slowly his hands relaxed and he was exactly as Hiko found him. 

Meanwhile Kaoru was walking trough the Shirobeko looking for Yahiko. She had been neglecting him, since Kenshin got back almost all her attention was centered on the rurouni so Yahiko wasn't getting as much attention. She wasn't training him for obvious reasons; both of them were still hurt from the battle and needed to rest. Yahiko had plenty of rest so he was healing nicely, but Kaoru had spent all of her time watching over Kenshin. Her wounds were untreated and, although they hurt a lot, she didn't care, Kenshin was first and she wasn't that badly injured. At least that was what she kept saying to herself. 

"What are you doing here?" asked an angry voice behind her. "I told you Ken-san needs to be accompanied at all times!"

"Relax Megumi he is not alone, he is with his shishou."

"With his what?"

"Ahh, I forgot you haven't met Hiko-san yet. He is Kenshin's shishou, the one who trained him in Hitten Mitserugi Ryu." 

"Ken-san's shishou?"

"Yes, you'll meet him later, now I have to go look for Yahiko. Have you seen him?"

"Yes, but I am not telling you where he is until you let me examine you," said the older woman with that superior doctor voice she did so well.

"Oh Megumi, is really not necessary, I have things to do and Kenshin needs me, and I am fine, really." 

Megumi was getting tired of hearing Kaoru talking like that. "Tanuki girl, you don't understand that you are no use to me or Ken-san if you get sick! You need to be well to look after Ken-san and you need medical attention to be well, so would you please stop being so stubborn and let me examine you?"

Kaoru tried to reply that she was fine but her body betrayed her. She was so exhausted that suddenly she lost focus and felt like everything was spinning around her. She finally collapsed on the floor and felt how two strong arms carried her. 

"I'm alright Shiro I can walk, thank you, I just ran out of air that's all."

"I am not letting you down unless you agree to let Megumi-san take a look at you."

"Ok Shiro, you win, please let me down."

Shiro put her down gently and she sat on a chair, waiting for Megumi to examine her.

"Kaoru-chan you have to promise me that you'll never do something this foolish again!" said Megumi after she finished her examination. "You did sustained serious injuries, even if you don't think so, and you also left them untreated. You were lucky I came here, some of your wounds are starting to infect and that is very dangerous. Don't worry I already took care of them but you have to start taking care of yourself. Have you been eating well? No! Off course you haven't! Seriously Tanuki girl, you have to be more responsible, Ken-san needs you to be well for him. Are you going to let him down?"

Kaoru felt that she was going to cry but she contained herself. Megumi was right, she was being irresponsible. "Don't worry Megumi, from now on I'll take care of myself, thank for treating me but now I have to go look for Yahiko. Where is he?" 

"I think you should go and rest, you collapsed just a second ago."

"I'm alright Megumi and I am not just saying it."

"Why don't you go upstairs and I'll look for Yahiko and tell him to go see you. Ken-san is waiting for you and I am sure Ken's shishou won't wait forever for you to return."

"See you baka deshi," said Hiko when he felt Kaoru approaching the room.

When Kaoru opened the door she found Hiko already standing and ready to leave.

"Thanks for watching Kenshin Hiko-san."

"I only did it because you asked me, so I'll be on my way." With that said, Hiko left the Shirobeko carrying enough sake to last him a couple of days. _"__I__'__ll be back later for more.__"_

Kaoru started at Kenshin silently. He was in pain, she could feel it but even in that state he looked relaxed as if he didn't want anyone to worry about him. _"__Kenshin__..._ please wake up, please be fine, I want to see those beautiful violet eyes again, I want to see your rurouni smile and I want to hear your voice. Kenshin___..."_

"Hey Kaoru are you there?"

Yahiko walked into the room and seated in front of Kaoru at the other side of Kenshin. His expressions sadden_ a little when he saw Kenshin. His role model, everything he ever hoped to be, was lying very injured and there was nothing he could do to help. "How is he?"_

Kaoru noticed the worried tone in Yahiko's voice so she put up a warm smile and assured him that Kenshin would be fine. "We just need to wait, this would take some time."

Yahiko nodded and kept watching Kenshin.

"Yahiko I am sorry that I haven't been paying you much attention lately," said Kaoru after a while. "I know I've been neglecting you and I am sorry."

Yahiko started at Kaoru for a moment. With everything that was happening she still found time to worry about him, she was even felling bad for not helping him more. Yahiko had been watching Kaoru for the last few days and he knew that she had been taking care of Kenshin at all times, she had forgotten even about herself. She put everyone if front of her. He decided to give Kaoru a break, he was always teasing her and calling her names but he would cut it out, at least while she was busy with Kenshin. _"_At least I still have the weasel girl to upset.___" "Don't worry about me, I am a descendent of samurais, I'll be fine. I am going to look for Misao now; I suddenly got the urge to see her." _

Kaoru smiled and watched Yahiko leave. _"_He is a nice kid.__"__

* * *

Megumi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _"_He is just another patient.__"__

She knocked softly on the door before stepping in. Aoshi was sitting in the floor facing the window. He wasn't dress in the uniform she remembered him wearing. He had a white gi and black hakama pants. He didn't move but she was sure he heard her enter. His kodachis lied next to him; close enough for him to grab them quickly if he needed them. For a moment she was she was transported to Kanryu's mansion. She was in that lab again, working for so many hours producing that venom. She had thought about escaping since the very first day she arrived at Kanryu's mansion, but he was there. Aoshi Shinomori, the leader of the Oniwabanshu. He didn't talk much but he didn't have to, with only one glance he could strike fear into anyone's soul. She saw him the first day, he looked at her with those blue eyes and she knew she'll have to stay there forever. But then she found the formula for that new kind of opium and decided that she couldn't produce that. She couldn't do so much damage to so many people. At that time nothing else mattered, not Kanryu, not Aoshi, not even her life. She risked everything and escaped but she wasn't free for long, Aoshi send for her and she was persecuted but she just couldn't go back. And then a ray of hope crossed her way, a man with a sword in the Meiji Era, he would be able to protect her. Aoshi Shinomori, the last time she saw him he threatened to kill her. She knew he wasn't bluffing and that if Saitou hadn't arrived she would be dead. So now she was staring at that man. He only brought her sad memories but now she was going to treat him, she was going to help him. Aoshi Shinomori. That girl she had met knew a different Aoshi and Megumi didn't know if the person before her was Misao's Aoshi or the one she remembered. 

She had been staring at him silently and he hadn't turned back. She tried to speak but the words died in her mouth. _"_Get a hold of yourself Megumi, you are not like this.___" She was trying to order her thoughts and find something to say to him when a neutral voice interrupted her. "What are you doing here?"_

She froze at his question; she didn't expect him to be the first to talk. "I've come to see Ken-san."

"But what are you doing _here?" Aoshi asked without even turning back._

"I am a doctor and I am supposed to treat everybody, sick or injured, and that includes you." She was back to her old self again.

"I see." was the only response of Aoshi.

Megumi walked towards him and started to examine him. When she saw his eyes she noticed that there was something different about him but she just kept working. He didn't say or do anything. Megumi was amazed that Aoshi was up, his wounds were very deep and she was sure he was in a lot of pain but he didn't show any emotion. 

Meanwhile Aoshi's mind was spinning out of control again. _"__Megumi is here and she is helping me. She is a reminder of my former self of what I did. Nothing good came from my society with Kanryu but I did hurt a lot of people and she was one of them. Does this means that she forgives me? How could she? I bet she is only here because Misao forced her._"_ "You are not forced to help me."_

Megumi didn't even look up and ignored his question.

_"__She forced herself to help me; she thinks that she wouldn_'___t be a good doctor if she doesn__'_t.___"_

"You'll be fine, just be sure to change your bandages every day and keep still for a while, and try not to move a lot. Here is something for the pain, it'll help you."

Aoshi hesitated for a moment but finally took the medicine. Megumi turned to leave and when she was almost at the door she heard his voice.

"Thank you Megumi... and I'm sorry."

It took Megumi a moment to answer, "You are welcome and it's all in the past." She left and closed the door behind her. The man in that room was Misao's Aoshi, no doubt about it. 

* * *


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V

It was the middle of the night and Kaoru was lying on her futon with her eyes opened and fixed on Kenshin. She was so tired, her eyes were closing little by little but she had to stay awake. Kenshin was breathing normally and she felt it was the first time he was truly resting. She let her eyes closed for a minute and she saw Kenshin up again. His beautiful violet eyes were fixed on hers and he gave her his famous rurouni smile. Kaoru smiled and began running towards him, she didn't care anymore, she wanted to hug him, she needed to hear his voice again…Kenshin… but when she got next to him everything faded and he was gone. A horrible felling filled her heart, the same emptiness she felt when Kenshin left for Kyoto. She opened her eyes and noticed that she was cold and her hands were sweating. She calmed herself when she saw Kenshin´s figure lying next to him. Then a bittersweet felling took over her, Kenshin was still with her but he was also still injured. 

It had been five days since Megumi arrived in Tokyo and Kenshin was having some changes. The first time Kaoru saw him move she almost scream with happiness but then she got really scared when she realized that Kenshin was burning up with fever and his movement was just a symptom of his illness. She quickly put a wet towel on his forehead and called Megumi. She calmed down Kaoru and assured her that the fever was a normal symptom and it meant that Kenshin was healing. 

"But we still need to be very cautious, when I said that Ken-san needed to be accompanied at all times I was thinking of moments like this. When he gets a fever we need to act quickly so it won't become a serious thing."

Kaoru calmed herself and never lost sight of Kenshin since that day. She wasn't sleeping at all, she was scared that if she fall asleep Kenshin would get sick and no one would be there to help him. She was in a daze all day and the only thing she never lost sight of was Kenshin. Occasionally someone walked in the room and called her name several times before she realized it. During the day she was almost never alone. Yahiko, Sano, Misao and Megumi walked in often to check on Kenshin and during those times she could sleep a little but she was never totally asleep, the slightest mention of his name made her get up and rapidly walked towards him. But at night she was alone. Everyone was sleeping in their own room at the Shirobeko but Kaoru stayed with Kenshin since the first day, she was going to be with him day and night. 

Kenshin started shivering and that made her focus again. She approached him and put her hand softly in his forehead. He was having another fever. Kaoru placed the wet towel in his forehead and seated beside him. She looked at him and instantly knew that he was in deep pain. How could she help him? She took one of his hands in her owns and started talking softly.

"Kenshin please calm down, I know it hurts but you are strong, so strong. Megumi-san said that even if you can't move or talk you can hear what we say. Everyone is worried about you but they all know that you´ll be fine. Megumi, Sano, Yahiko, Misao and all of the members of the Oniwabanshu had come to visit you every day. Even Hiko came by the other day, he said he was just getting some sake but I know the truth. I think he'll be back soon; he must be running low on sake. Sano is a lot better but his hand is going to need a lot of work. And Aoshi is fine, at least physically. I can't imagine what he is been going trough since he came back. When he saw Okina for the first time he just stared at him silently and Okina did the same, finally they left without saying a word but I think that that moment meant a lot to them. Now they act normally with each other, at least I think is normal. Sano told me what happened in your battle with Aoshi, you succeeded in bringing him back. You´ll think Misao would be happy but she is like a surprise box of emotions. Sometimes she spends the day crying but at night she is so happy you wouldn't believe it. I really think that despite all that, you brought hope back to her life."

Kenshin had stopped shivering and his fever was down. Kaoru smiled, she could sense that he was calmed again.

When the sun rose the next morning she was still seating beside him and holding his hand. The door opened and Misao walked in with a happy smile on her face. 

"Ohayo na…" The smile went out of Misao´s face when she saw Kaoru. She was staring intensely at Kenshin, her face as white as rice and she had dark rings under her eyes; but that wasn't the most impressive thing, it was the red pigment in her white yukata. Before Misao had time to react Sanosuke walked in the room.

"Jo-chan!" He ran towards her but although he shouted, she didn't look up. "Jo-chan what's wrong?"

Misao heard hurried foot steps behind her. Megumi and Yahiko were running to the room still in their night wear. "What's wrong?" Asked Yahiko without even reaching the room but nobody needed to answered, he saw Kaoru and realized it by himself.  Megumi ran over to Kaoru and move her softly until she looked up to her. Kaoru was still silent she didn't even realized what was going on around her. Megumi took the yukata of Kaoru´s shoulder and examine the wound. She changed the bandage and when she finished she force Kaoru to look at her. 

"What's wrong with her Fox lady, why is she bleeding?"

"Don't worry about the blood, she just forgot to change the bandage, her wound is not what is worrying me."

"Then what is it?"

"Calm down rooster head and help me get her in another room"

When Sano picked Kaoru up she finally reacted.

"What are you doing? Sano put me down!"

"Don't you dare rooster head, take her to another room now!"

"What are you doing Megumi? I have to stray here to take care of Kenshin"

"Misao would you please stay with Ken-san for a moment?" Misao nodded and Sanosuke took Kaoru to a nearby room.

They were all so worried about Kaoru that nobody noticed Kenshin tightening his fists and mumbling very softly "Kaoru-dono".

*  *  *

"I need to get back to Ken…"

"I thought that we already talked about this" Interrupted Megumi before Kaoru could even finished her sentence. "I thought that you said that you´ll take care of yourself, but look at you! How can you be so irresponsible, I know Ken-san needs help and rest but so do you. You need to sleep so I am giving you the day of. I don't want you near Ken-san´s room; you´ll rest, you´ll sleep and you´ll eat"

Kaoru was too tired to argue with her but never the less she was trying to come up with a response.

"Yahiko you are in charge of Kaoru today. You can't let her leave this room until at least noon and if she tries to go near Ken-san´s room, hit her with your shinai"

Yahiko smiled for a moment at the thought of been able to control Kaoru but he quickly remembered that there was something wrong with her and simply nodded at Megumi´s request. Megumi handed Kaoru some medicine and forced her to take it.

"This will help you sleep. Now I have to go to take care of Ken-san, I'll see you later" She turned to leave but when she walked past Yahiko she whispered to him "Take good care of her today" Yahiko nodded with a serious expression and she left the room. 

Sanosuke was lying against the wall outside of the room. 

"Start speaking fox"

"Come on rooster head mind your manners"

"This is no time to be bothering me fox. What's wrong with Jo-chan?"

"I think she may have anemia. She was injured and she didn't give herself time to recover, also she hasn't been sleeping or eating well"

"So what does that means?"

"Well its not serious if is treated on time and I think we are on time. She just needs to see an improvement in Ken-san´s health to be back to her old self. She is just too concern about him to think about anything else, even herself."

Sano slammed his fist to the wall and made a hole in it.

"You chicken head, I hope you didn't use your right hand to do that stupidity"

"I hate Shishio; even in death he is hurting us!" And he slammed his fist again making another hole.

"You do realize that you´ll have to fix this mess. Sae won't be very happy about this"

Sano cleaned the dust of his left fist and went downstairs to find the materials he needed to fix the wall. _"I really need to learn to control my anger"_

*   *   *

The medicine Megumi gave Kaoru made her sleep all morning. At lunch time Yahiko made Kaoru eat the entire plate and afterwards she fall asleep again. When Megumi noticed that Kaoru woke up, she put some more medicine in her food so she'll sleep for the rest of the afternoon. 

It had been a busy day; she had a lot of things to do and Kaoru… that silly girl… How could she be so stupid? It was true that she was taking really good care of Kenshin and that he was getting better thanks to Kaoru´s help and herself. But…_ "She can be so selfless sometimes, even at the point of getting in my nerves!"_

Megumi walked in Kenshin´s room and told Misao that she could leave if she wanted.

Misao jump to her feet and gave her a happy smile.

"Thank you Megumi-san. I am going to go see Aoshi-sama, he is been going to the temple to pray so I am going there to take him some tea."

Misao dashed out of the room and Megumi seated next to Kenshin. She checked his temperature and noticed he was having one of his highest fevers. She quickly changed the wet towel on his head and made him take some medicine. __

_"Ken-san…When you told me to become a doctor to atone for my sins I never thought I'll see you in this state. How could you let yourself get so hurt? What kind of person could do this to you? At least you saved __Japan__ again… so this is the way the Battousai atones for his sins. You told me once that no matter how many people you could protect with your sword it'll never be as much as I could save by been a doctor. Well I thing you were wrong." A lone tear slid down her face and she dried it quickly. Suddenly she felt a soft hand on top of hers, she gasped when she saw it was Kenshin´s._

She looked at him. His eyes were still closed and he was motionless but his hand was firmly holding hers.  "_Ken-san"._

_ She saw how his lips started moving a little and finally he spoke in a firmly low voice, just as if he was his former self._

"Kaoru-dono"

Megumi let Kenshin´s hand loose and stared at him. _"He called her name" It was just as when he left Tokyo. She felt the same deep pain in her chest. __"He called her name"_

She remembered how devastated she was when she found out that Kenshin was gone, but it didn't compared to what she felt when she realized that he only said goodbye to one person and it wasn't her. She felt how her face covered with tears but she didn't care anymore, she let herself cry.  Then another hand touched her softly on her shoulder. She looked up to find herself staring at his brown eyes. It took her another moment to get a hold of herself. She lowered her head and quickly dried her tears hoping against hope that he didn't saw them. 

"You can't choose the one you love… but you do choose your friends and he chose you" 

Megumi felt how tears were falling again from her eyes so she kept her head down until she could control herself. When she looked up Sano was gone and she was alone in the room with Kenshin.

_"You can't choose the one you love… but you do choose your friends and he chose you" His words echoed in her head. He didn't love her. How much prove did she need? __"He loves her, I have to understand that. He said goodbye to her when he left __Tokyo__ because she was the one he cared about the most. He is so weak and so injured and even like this, she is present in his mind. __You can't choose the one you love… but you do choose your friends and he chose you. __I guess that's all I have left, to be his friend, I can't go further whit him, this is as close as he'll let me get. Ken-san…"_

But then another image went into her head. "_The rooster head.__ Why was he so nice to me? The only thing I do is tease him at all times, he does the same but just a moment ago… He acted like he cared about me. Maybe he does care. He was the one that stopped me from killing myself __in Kanryu´s mansion. Even after I was responsible for his friend's death. Maybe, just maybe…"_

"Hey busu, Megumi told me to hit you if you get close to this room and I'll do it if you don't get back"

Megumi heard a loud noise and then the door opened and Kaoru was standing there next to Yahiko who was lying on the floor. 

"I am still the master of the Kamiya Kashin Ryu and you still have much to learn"

Megumi quickly dried her tears and put on her usual face.

"What are you doing here Tanuki girl? Didn't I tell you to get some rest today?"

"I am sorry Megumi but I am felling much better now. Thank you for all your help"

Megumi looked at her. She had a much better aspect that she did that morning. The color was back on her face and the dark rings beneath her eyes were gone.

"Well I want to examine you to see how you are doing"

Kaoru didn't complained and when Megumi finished she said that Kaoru was alright and that she only needed some rest.

"But from now on I am keeping a closer look on you. I don't want you to be in this room the whole day. It's alright to take care of Kenshin, but you don't have to spend the whole day here. There are many people in this place to take care of Kenshin for a few hours while you are gone."

"That's right busu. And I want to continue with my training I've wasted a lot of time already"

"I don't think you are well enough to start training again"

"Off course I am busu. Just go out with me and see for yourself!"

"I don't think is a bad idea" Said Megumi "Start training again will be good for both of you"

Kaoru stood silent for a minute and finally agreed.

"Well I guess we'll start training again tomorrow"

"Tomorrow? Why not today?"

"Come on Yahiko I am sure Kaoru wants to spend some time with Ken-san and besides I gave her the day of so lest go"

Yahiko exited the room still angry and decided to go look for Sano to at least practice with him. Megumi turned to leave too when she heard Kaoru´s voice.

"Thank you Megumi for everything"

"Just take care of yourself" Said Megumi as she closed the door behind her. 

_""You can't choose the one you love… but you do choose your friends and he chose you… Al least I can be his friend"_

*   *   *

Author Notes: So what do you think? I was just wandering about Megumi´s feelings and how could she get over her love for Kenshin. I wanted to show another face of Sano, one more tender and caring. Well I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.

Misanagi  


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

It had been only three days since Megumi heard Kenshin speak and he hadn't done it since. She didn't tell anyone about it, it would have been too uncomfortable, she'll be asked all sorts of questions and she didn't want that. _"Besides if Kenshin spoke once he will speak again soon." It was just a matter of time. _

Since everyone was healing nicely and she didn't had as much work to do and could focus on Kenshin. His fevers were going down and she expected him to open his eyes or start talking soon. He would need more time to get up again but she thought he was progressing just fine considering how close he had been to death. She put the incident of the other day behind her, she was a doctor and everyone was counting on her to help Kenshin. 

Kaoru was been more responsible with her own health. She was eating better and she was even training again with Yahiko. She really needed that day of rest Megumi gave her. She got her mind together after that and realized how upset Kenshin would get if she got sick by her own imprudence.

It was a beautiful morning. Kaoru and Yahiko were training on the yard, Misao was with Kenshin, Aoshi was in the temple meditating and Megumi was waiting for Sano to arrive so she could check his hand.

Sanosuke walked in the room with his hands in his pockets and chewing a fish bone.

"Hey there fox"

"Late as usual rooster head"

"Were you waiting for me?" Said Sano in his sexy voice as he stared at Megumi.

"Yes, and I was just betting against myself if you'll be stupid enough to get lost in the way here, and guess what?...  I won!" Megumi took Sano's hand and started to examine it. 

"Could we get this done quickly fox? I have some things I'll like to do?"

"I'm sure you have many bets to make, a lot of money to loose and tons of people to ask for a lone; but I am afraid I'm going to need you to stay for a while"

"Is that an invitatiooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"Ohohoho. You can go now"

"Did you call me here to torture me evil, evil, evil fox?" Said Sano as he took his hand away from Megumi.  Little ears pop out Megumi's head as she looked at Sano's face.

"Your bones just needed some… redirection, so now they will heal fine"

"Are you planning to ever tell me before doing that?"

"Off course not, it will take the fun out of it"

Sano left the room coursing words to himself as he tried to forget about the pain in his hand. Megumi watched him go and wished he would stay a little longer.

At the yard Yahiko was counting loudly as he did his exercises. 

"Nine hundred and eighty six, nine hundred and eighty seven, nine hundred and eighty eight." _"Kaoru is been so tough on me." "989"__ "She never made me did one thousand strokes as punishment before." "990"__ "I was always rounds of five hundred but now is by thousands!" "991"__ "Why is she been like this?" "992"__ "This is not the first time I've call her busu." "993"__ "She should be used to it by now." "994"__ "Maybe she is so worried about Kenshin that she is taking all her anger on me" "995"__ "I should be more careful to what I say to her" "996"__ "If this continues my arms are going to fall, I don't think I can even feel them anymore" "997"__ "But at least I am practicing again" "998"__ " I can't complain, I have to practice if a want to get strong," "999"__ "Strong like Kenshin!"_

"ONE THOUSAND!" Shouted Yahiko as strongly as he could. He let his shinai fall in the floor and his arms dropped at the side of his body. Then he felt a sharp pain in his head when Kaoru hit him.

"Why you did that for bu… Kaoru?

"I told you never to drop your guard, not even when you finish an exercise. Well I think we are finish for today. You can go help Sae in the kitchen now"

_"Help Sae!!!__ I can't even fell my arms! I can't move them! I have no power over them! And she wants me to go help Sae! I might as well do another round of a thousand!"_

"I'm going to see Kenshin now, we will practice tomorrow again so be sure to be ready"

When Kaoru left Yahiko collapsed in the floor. _"Tomorrow…I won't live to see tomorrow"_

*   *   *

Kaoru rushed up the stairs. She had been thinking about Kenshin during the entire training. Yes, she focused in Yahiko as well but Kenshin never left her mind. She smiled when she remembered the face Yahiko put when she told him to do a thousand strokes. _"He must think I lost my mind". But the truth was that after seen Yahiko fight with Hanya; Kaoru decided that he was getting stronger so he needed a tougher training.  Kaoru slid the door open to find a very cheerful Misao in the room._

"Hello Kaoru-san, did you saw the sun? It's such a beautiful day; there are no clouds in the sky! Aoshi-sama left very early today, he went to the temple to meditate. He is doing that a lot lately. I'm sure he is so absorb in his meditating thing that he hasn't even realized that is such a beautiful day… But it's also a hot day, I'm sure Aoshi-sama is alone in the temple with nothing to drink. I can't let that happen. I'm supposed to take care of him. I'm going to the temple to take him some tea, I'm sure he will appreciate it and maybe he'll even start paying attention to me. This is the best idea ever! Bye Kaoru-san, I am going to the temple."

Kaoru watched her leave and seated beside Kenshin. That Misao sure was a spirited girl.

Misao run downstairs to the kitchen and almost tripped with Omasu on the way in. 

"Slow down Misao-chan, what is the rush?"

"I need to make some tea!"

"You are in a rush for tea?"

"Yes, I am going to take some to Aoshi-sama at the temple"

Omasu looked at Misao and her sparkling blue eyes.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Misao-chan?"

"Off course it is! Now let me in!"

Omasu went inside the kitchen followed by Misao and then handed her a jar, a box and two cups.

"You are in luck Misao-chan. I had just finished making this tea and rice balls for one of the costumers, but you can take it, I'll make more"

"Oh thank you so much Omasu" Said Misao as she run out of the Shirobeko.

_"I hope Aoshi treats Misao well, he can be such an icy person."_

Misao run all the way to the temple with thousands of thoughts running trough her mind, all of them related with Aoshi. It had been almost two weeks since Aoshi came back and she still felt he was gone. He didn't spend any time with the others, he was always in the temple meditating and he didn't determine her at all. She knew Aoshi was having problems, she knew he will need time to come at peace with himself, but she also wanted to be there for him and helping him. He didn't seem to need her but she knew that deep inside he was alone and she was the only one that could help him.

_"I'll never give up. I know it'll be difficult but I have to help Aoshi-sama and be there for him. He's still the Aoshi-sama I remembered, the one who raised me and took care of me, the one I love."_

She reached the temple and before she could even notice it she was climbing the stairs towards Aoshi. He was sitting crossed leagued in the floor looking outside.

He heard her come in and noticed how her steps became slower and how she hesitated a little when she was getting closed to him.

_"What is she doing here?"_

Misao stopped just a few steps behind Aoshi and froze when she realized she didn't know what to do next. 

"What are you doing here Misao?"

"I just brought you some tea" she said in a cheerful voice. "It's such a beautiful day and you've been here all morning so I thought you may be thirsty. I also have some rice balls Omasu gave me in case you are hungry" Aoshi only nodded but that was all Misao needed. She sat down and started serving the tea. She handed Aoshi a cup and a rice ball and she also took one for herself. Aoshi received the food and looked at her.

"Thank you Misao" he said in a neutral voce.

Misao smiled widely. Aoshi thanked her! She knew it was a good idea! 

"Aoshi-sama did you saw the sun today? It is such a beautiful day; there is not one cloud in the sky. I said the same thing to Kaoru san when she walked in Himura's room today. Himura is doing a lot better; at least that is what…"

Aoshi looked at Misao. _"She can be so cheerful. She always has that tender smile on her face. She cares about me. She brought me food because she tough I may be hungry. Why is she like that with me? What does she sees on me? I left her so long ago, I knew back then that I would break her heart by doing it but I did it anyway. And now, so many years latter I've came back and she is acting like nothing happened, like she is the same little girl I left behind and like the time stopped when I was gone. But it didn't. So much happened during that time, I've change, I've done so many bad things that I am not what she remembers, even if she acts like I am the same. Why is she so nice? I just don't understand"_

"… so that's why I hit him but the truth is that he had no right to call me weasel girl…"

Misao and Aoshi spent the rest of the day together in the temple. Misao talked and Aoshi remained silent looking at the horizon. That was more than enough for her. The fact that he didn't asked her to leave made her the happiest girl in Kyoto. When the night fell they walked together back to the Shirobeko but when they arrived Aoshi went straight to his room. It was one thing having the company of Misao but it was a completely different thing to seat at dinner with all the others. Misao didn't cared, she had spent the whole day with Aoshi and that was the only important thing. 

*   *   *

He was walking trough a death field. He kept avoiding all the corpses in the road but there were so many he just couldn't do it. They were faceless bodies, they were nameless bodies, they were just a river of blood in the road. His river of blood.

It was a cold night, the morning never came in that place, he was doomed to the darkness. The smell of blood was getting to him, he didn't stand it anymore, it was so powerful, so penetrating. He had been walking for days in the darkness, he didn't know where he was going, he just walked. 

He wondered if the moon was shining but he couldn't look up at the sky. He didn't deserve such a lovely view, he had to keep his eyes down, he had to see the bodies, the blood, the death. Then he heard it. That voice. It sounded so far away, like a lovely whisper in the night. He couldn't understand what she said. It was like the words had no meaning but that didn't matter it was the simple sound of the voice what was so marvelous. _"How can there be such a beautiful thing in a place like this?" He allowed himself to stop and close his eyes for moment and he concentrated in the voice. He knew that voice… __"Kaoru-dono"_

_"I have been here for such a long time, I've walked trough so many bodies and only tough of what I did but I forgot about the most important thing: What I can do." He saw her image in his mind as he heard her voice. She was wearing a beautiful blue kimono and was smiling at him. __"Kaoru-dono.__ She was the first person that told me that she didn't care about my past. She smiled at me and said that she wanted me to stay, so I did. But no matter what she says my past is always with me and I have such a dark past. She has been involved in so many struggles from my past…I am responsible for that. I know I may have been selfish at staying so long but she gave me something I didn't think I could feel again. Her warm smile, her beautiful face, her tender heart, her kindness, she made me hers with just one look of those blue eyes.  __And now I am responsible for her. I have to protect her. I have to be close so I can look after her but I also need her because she is the light that guides me trough my darkness. She is so pure and innocent, her heart is only filled with good feelings…she is too good for me. I don't deserve someone like her. I do am the unworthy one. But no matter what, I will protect her, she needs me to and I'll always be with her. I made a mistake when I left __Tokyo__. I should have known that it was too late to just pick up and leave. I was already too involved and she followed me. She wouldn't let me go and I hurt her when I left. But her spirit is one of the things I love the most about her. When I saw her at shishou's door my whole reality collapsed. After so much time of wandering around and been alone I didn't expected someone to care enough to followed me. But she did and she knew that by doing so she putted herself in danger. She would have been safe in __Tokyo__ but she preferred to search for me. She cares for me…"_

"…Kenshin…"

_"What is that? I recognized the word she said. She called my name, she is calling me! She needs me and I am here. I left her alone. Why can't I get out of here?" I need to go back to her, the sweet melody of her voice is also a sad one, I need to help her, I need to know what's wrong, such a beautiful girl shouldn't be sad."_

He felt a warm drop that fall on his cheek and then the softest hand took it away in the gentlest touch.

_"She is crying. She is crying over me, her tears are falling in my face and it is because of me she is that sad. I want to be there for her I want to comfort her. I need to leave this place, I need to leave this darkness behind and go back to her, my light."_

He opened his violet eyes to see the most beautiful thing he could ever see, her sapphire eyes looking back at him.

*   *   *

Author Notes: Well there goes another chapter. What do you think? As requested I woke Kenshin up in this chapter but you'll have to wait a little longer for his meeting with Kaoru (sorry Gypsy-chan and Joey). But it won't be too long (don't worry) I'm planning to do it in the next chapter. Anyway I hoped you liked it, please review and tell me what you think.

Thanks for reading.

Misanagi


	7. Chapter VII

A/N: Hello again and thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Azura Dea, I promise I'll try to be more careful with my spelling but please keep in mind that this is the first time I write in English and is a little difficult. I speak English but writing is a completely different thing. Don't worry I know you weren't trying to be mean and I appreciate your comment, please keep following the story and review again. 

Chapter VII

Kaoru was breathless, she had been waiting for this moment for so long, she was beginning to wander when she'll see those beautiful violet eyes again and then, there they were, staring back at her. Her face was already wet with tears and new ones began to fall from her eyes, but these were tears of joy: Kenshin was awake.

She saw how a smile formed at the rurouni's face and she smiled also in return. 

"Kenshin" She said in a whisper that only they two could hear. 

She was so happy she could just scream and she tried to get up to go and tell the others the happy news but was stopped when a hand reached her kimono. She turned around to see Kenshin and she seated again as he requested without words.

_"Just some more time, please Kaoru-dono I just want some time for us. The others can wait a little but I just want to stare at your deep blue eyes for some more time"_

Kaoru seated and looked into Kenshin's eyes. She was silent and she didn't felt uncomfortable at staring at him for so long. He was doing the same and she could only feel the tenderness in his gaze. 

"Kaoru-dono" He finally said with the softness voice. The words came through his mouth followed by some pain in his chest but he didn't care. He had spent a lot of time alone in a dark place and he was finally back with her, he needed to be with her, to talk to her. 

Another warm tear fall in Kenshin's face so he gathered all his strength to pulled his hand up and gently touched Kaoru in the cheek as he said "Daijabu Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru couldn't control herself any longer and just putted her arms around Kenshin and rest her face on his chest as she cried openly. Kenshin's body shivered not just because of the sharp pain he felt when she touched her but also because she was so close to him. Her soft skin was touching his, her black hair was cascading down his face and he could smell her jasmine scent. 

"Why are you crying Kaoru-dono?" She didn't answer him, she just kept sobbing on his chest felling the warmness of their embrace. _"Just some more time, please Kenshin I just want to stay here, close to you for a little longer" He understood the unspoken message and made another superhuman effort to put his arms around her small body. Her hart began pounding faster and faster as she felt his embrace. He had only been this close to her once, that night in front of the Dojo, when he said goodbye to her. But that was a sad memory, that embrace wasn't warm like this one, that was full of the sadness of the goodbye. She would had stayed like that forever but she notice Kenshin made the slightest sound of pain so she separated from him really slowly so she wouldn't hurt him more that she already had._

"Gomen Kenshin" She said awkwardly "I didn't realized…" But his fingers were pressing gently at her lips so she just looked at him again. 

"I'm glad to see you again de gozaru yo"

"Me too Kenshin"

_"She is smiling. I returned the smile to her beautiful face. Now I know everything I did have a reason of been, protect that smile, protect her and…and love her. I may be unworthy of her love but I'll love her all the same. I would never leave her again, no matter what I'll stay at her side forever."_

"I am sorry Kaoru-dono, I worried you…" Now it was her fingers that pressed against his lips.

"Don't you dare to apologize, you are back and that is the only thing that matters, you are back with me." _"Oh Kami-sama did I just said that out loud? Did I just confess to him that I missed him, that I never want him to leave again? Did I just confess my feelings?" Kenshin was too hypnotized by her words to notice the red blush that covered her face. He was in a daze and the words came out of his mouth before he could stop himself._

"You are what made me came back Kaoru and I'll never leave you again."

_"Kaoru, this is the first time he speaks my name without the honorific" They started at each others eyes. Kaoru was lost in the violet and Kenshin was submerged in the blue. They began to move closer to each other and Kaoru closed her eyes expecting the kiss that was sure to come. _

"KENSHIN!!!"

With the sound of Yahiko scream the spell was broken and they moved apart from each other as the stared at the surprised boy standing by the door. 

"KENSHIN YOU ARE AWAKE!" He screamed as he run to the rurouni. "COME ON UP MINA-SAN, KENSHIN IS AWAKE!"

Kaoru sighted, she was so close, so close…

Kenshin heard the sound of rushed footsteps as he wished he had had more time, just a little more time.

*   *   *

Since Yahiko screamed that afternoon nobody had left Kenshin's room, with the exception of Okon and Omasu that went to the kitchen a lot to take more food and Sake to everyone. It was the biggest party ever at the Shirobeko. Kenshin was awake and that was more than a reason to celebrate. Kaoru had stayed but she and Kenshin were never alone again so the –dono was back and the moment was lost.

Megumi had tried to move the party downstairs several times so Kenshin could rest but there was no reasoning with that people especially with Sano. 

"Don't worry Megumi-dono I am fine"

"But Ken-san, you just woke up, you are in no condition to be in a party."

"Well is not like I'm drinking or moving at all, the party is around sessha but I'm not in the party"

Megumi finally gave up. She was to exasperated to try to reason with anyone anymore. 

"What's up fox? This is a party so you are supposed to have fun" Said Sano as he sat beside the female doctor.

"You have already drank to much sake rooster head" 

"And you clearly haven't drank enough" Said Sano as he poured her a cup and placed it in her hands.

_"This rooster head, the nerve he has… but… it was nice of him to come here and try to cheer me up" Megumi drank the sake in one sob and extended the cup to Sano so he could pour her more._

"That's the spirit fox!"

Misao was sitting next to Kaoru looking pretty bored with herself.

"What's wrong Misao-chan?"

"Aoshi-sama is not here; he spent the whole day in the temple and hasn't come back. He should be here enjoying the party with the rest of us."

"Don't worry Misao-chan; I am sure he'll be here any minute now" Said Kaoru.

"Yes weasel girl, don't pay attention to 'I'm an ice cube-sama', here have a drink"

"Sanosuke!" Screamed Kaoru as she hit him in the head. "Misao-chan is too young to drink!"

"No I'm not; I'm only a year younger than you"

"Well I'm not drinking"

"You should" Said Sano but he regretted the words almost instantly when he was hit again.

"I want to drink!" Screamed Misao "Please I want to taste the sake. Can I drink Okina? Please, please"

Okina raised his head from the floor. He had already drunk a lot of sake himself and the words didn't make as much sense as before.

"Yes Misao-chan whatever you want…" 

Misao smiled happily and waited for Sano to give her a cup of sake. She drank it and instantly asked for more. 

"Slow it down weasel or you'll be like Okina in no time" A kunai was thrown at Sano's face but he dodged it just in time. "Suit your self" He said as he poured more sake to Misao.   

Yahiko was soundly asleep at the floor. He pleaded to Kaoru to let Sano gave him some sake but she refused. He didn't care so he stole a cup in the beginning of the party. The result was that he was knocked down before anyone else and he missed the entire party. Normally Kaoru would be all over him worrying about the hang over her young student will have the next day but that night she didn't care, Yahiko could drown himself in sake and she wouldn't care.

Everyone was having so much fun that no one noticed the tall figure came in the room.

"I hope you didn't drank all the sake"

"Hiko-san!!!!" Said Omasu and Okon at the same time "Welcome, come on in, we'll bring you some sake in a moment" And the two girls rushed downstairs to the kitchen. 

As Hiko came in he realized Kenshin was awake.

"So you finally decided to open your eyes baka deshi."

Kenshin looked up at his shishou and suddenly felt that he had been there before.

"Shishou…"

"So baka, you manage to defeat Shishio but also manage to stay asleep for almost two weeks, is there anything you can do right?

Kenshin tighten his fists and felt the pain the movement caused. No ordinary person could see the pain reflected in his eyes but his shishou knew him since he was a kid and noticed immediately what happened. Hiko laugh loudly when he realized that he could still get into his baka deshi's nerves. Just at that moment Misao walked out of the room. Omasu saw her but she was too concerned with Hiko to pay more attention. 

_"Why do I fell like there is something I need to stop my shishou to do? I can't place what it is but I just know I cant let him… something…to Kaoru-dono…What is it?"_

Hiko smiled and was about to teased Kenshin again when Okon and Omasu returned caring a jar of sake each. That caught his complete attention and he seated next to Kaoru and started to drink. 

_"There is defiantly something wrong about shishou drinking sake and talking to Kaoru-dono… when shishou drinks he likes to talk… and he likes to talk about… about me!"_

"So tell me tanuki girl when did my baka deshi woke up?"  Kaoru gave Hiko a disapproving look when she heard he was still calling Kenshin 'baka deshi'. There was only one person who had the right to call Kenshin 'baka' and that was her. 

_"Kenshin is a baka. Couldn't he have woken up a little earlier! And Yahiko… That boy sure is goanna get it tomorrow in training, I'm going to make him practice so hard he'll wish his arms would fall of."_

"Relax tanuki girl, I'm sure my baka deshi likes his name a lot. He has had it since he was a child."

"What?" Asked Kaoru taken out of her thoughts. 

"If you weren't mad with me… then who were you mad to? Am sure is something my baka deshi did" _"More precisely something he didn't do" "He can be annoying sometimes" _

"You sure are a rude person! Kenshin just woke up, he is been with his eyes shut, without been able to talk for almost two weeks and when he finally wakes up all you can do is call him 'baka deshi' once and again!"

"Yare yare, aren't you a spirited girl."

"You can call me whatever you want but doesn't excuse your behavior."

"Well there is reason why I call him 'baka' and I'm sure you'll understand when I tell you some of things he used to did…"

"SHISHOU!!!"

"So you want to hear too baka deshi? All right I'll talk louder."

"NO… Please Kaoru-dono don't listen to him!"

"Relax baka deshi, and you better stay down if you don't want to open your wounds"

Kenshin made a slight sound of pain.

"Oh Kenshin are you OK?" Said Kaoru as she rushed to him leaving Hiko and his stories behind her. 

"I'm fine Kaoru-dono de gozaru yo" Responded Kenshin as he mentally congratulated himself for his brilliant idea.

_"That baka deshi, he knows exactly how to treat his woman"_

Hiko drank another cup of sake and decided to stay at the party for a little longer. After all there was plenty of sake and his baka deshi was awake with all his friends by his side; the perfect opportunity to teas him. He couldn't think of any other place he'll like to be.   

*   *   *

Aoshi was walking back from the temple late at night. From the road he saw the lights at the Shirobeko and realized there was a party.

_"The Battousai most have woken up"_

He continue to walk slowly thinking that he was in no mood to assist a party when he saw a dark figure in the roof of the restaurant.

_"Misao" His heart started beating faster when he recognized her. She was walking funny and she was getting very close to the edge. He ran as fast as he could and in lest than two seconds he was at the side of the Shirobeko getting ready to caught her. She felt soundlessly in his arms and he stared at her. Her eyes were closed and she was asleep. __"She is been drinking. Since when Misao drinks? She is too young for this." He stayed outside for a moment holding Misao in his arms. He looked at her. __"She is so beautiful, she has grown up but I can still fell the tender spirit she had when I left her"_

The night was getting cold and Misao shivered a little. He took his mantle of and wrapped it around her. She smiled a little feeling comforted and Aoshi felt the need to smile too. He carried her inside the house and brought her to her room. He laid her down gently in her futon and covered her so she wouldn't be cold. He sat next to her and watched her sleep. He used to stay the whole night watching her sleep when she was young.  When he came back late at night from his missions, it didn't matter how injured he was, he always went to her room to watched her sleep and he smiled there in the night with no one to witness it. That night Misao got what she wanted, a smile from Aoshi, even if she didn't see it. 

*   *   *

A/N: Please don't hurt me it's not my fault is Yahiko's fault. Well anyway please review and tell me what you think.  


	8. Chapter VIII

A/N:  Here goes another chapter. First of all I wanted to thank Gypsy-chan for her helpful review. I know you are tired of reading this but since I'm not an English speaker I make a lot of mistakes than I'm not even aware of. Gypsy-chan helped me with some recurrent spelling mistakes I was making. Also Nicky-chan I thank you a lot for offering to edit my fic and if you are still interested you can write me at vivi_t22@hotmail.com. I also wanted to thank you all for your great reviews, they inspire me to continue this story and update frequently. Well for the bad news… I have a week of vacation in the university so I'm going today to Cartagena (the most popular beach in Colombia.) So I won't be able to update till I'm back, that'll on Sunday 6 of October. So I'm leaving you with a new chapter for you to enjoy. Also I wanted to say that my birth day is on October 2 and it'll be really nice of you to leave a little note… not that I'm asking… and also if you can give me the B/Day present I asked for… just babbling, don't pay attention to it. Please review and also have fun reading this. ^_^x 

Misanagi

Chapter VIII

The morning sun came through the small window. He was the only one awake and he enjoyed the little peace and quite of the room. He heard the regular breathing of those around him. He was lying down on the floor and could only see the roof and the lights and shadows reflected on it. He tried very slowly to use his right arm for support so he could get up. He felt the already familiar sharp pain ran though his whole body as he used all of his strength to get up. He managed to seat up and he put on a smile when he saw the scene in front of him. His beautiful Kaoru-dono was sleeping in her futon; her long raven hair was falling on her face making her a sight to remember. Just a few feet behind her Megumi was sleeping with her head resting on Sano's chest and he had a strange smile on his face. Omasu and Okon were sleeping near Shiro and Kuro and Okina was lying on the floor snoring a little and with his hair and clothes in such a mess that Kenshin asked himself just how much the old man had drank the night before. Hiko was nowhere to be found and Kenshin was surprised that he didn't noticed his shishou leave. In one corner of the room Yahiko was sleeping soundly. Kenshin remembered with a smile how the young boy collapsed after just one cup of sake but suddenly his smile disappeared as he remembered the moment the brat had interrupted. _"I was just about to… he interrupted the only chance I've ever got with Kaoru-dono. This just isn't fair, that boy can be so imprudent some times, yesterday my Battousai impulses almost took over me. It was a good thing I couldn't move a lot or I would had Do Ryu Sen his butt. I almost never loose control of my self but that kid was so inopportune! Since that moment yesterday Kaoru-dono and I haven't been alone. I noticed she was looking at me at the party but when I looked at her, her eyes always turned someplace else. She never caught me staring at her but I was doing it all night long. When I woke up her beautiful blue eyes were staring back at me. That was the nicest moment I had in a long time, and it could have been perfect if it wasn't because of him. I'm sure the poor kid doesn't know what awaits him, I saw the way Kaoru-dono looked at him yesterday and I know she can be scary sometimes." The rurouni put a soft smile back in his face. He usually never smiled at the thought of someone misfortune but this was an exception. _

"Kenshin" A soft voice called out to him in a whisper. He turned around to find Kaoru knelt by his side. She smiled and looked at him in the eyes.

"Ohayo nassai Kenshin"

"Ohayo nassai Kaoru-dono"

Time stopped for a moment as they looked at each other eyes and without the need of words they confessed to each other their desire to continue what was left unconcluded the day before. They were scare to talk, they were hoping against hope that no one would wake up and that they could be alone just for a few more moments but their wishes didn't came true, the people around them began waking up slowly.

Omasu and Okon rushed to the kitchen and Megumi turned red when she realized she had fallen asleep on top of Sano. He just smiled a little when he saw the color in the doctor's face. Megumi quickly controlled herself and turned around. 

"Ken-san you are up!" She said trying to evade Sano's eyes.  "How do you feel?"

Kenshin smiled at the doctor and said that he was just fine. 

"Well I need to check on you anyway and you need to have a lot of rest and take a lot of medicine."

Sano looked at Megumi one last time before leaving the room to go and do who knows what. He was sure to give Yahiko a punch in the head and wake him up before leaving. 

"Ouch!! What was that for?" Asked the angry boy but received no answer. He rubbed his eyes and got up slowly. Everyone was waking up when he saw Kaoru knelt before Kenshin.

"Come on busu!" He yelled "Are you planning to stay there the whole day? We got training to do… just because Kenshin is up we are not going to stop!" Kenshin and Megumi sweat dropped expecting something to go flying to Yahiko's face but it didn't happened. Kaoru slowly got up and went to the bath house.

"We'll train after breakfast… I just can't keep you waiting for long, today's practice is going to be very special" She said as she was leaving.

The boy putted on a smile in his face as he rushed down the stairs.

_"That poor boy, he doesn't know what awaits him. I saw the look in Kaoru-dono's eyes. She has something very special to teach him today. I bet she can't wait for today's lesson and I know it'll be a long one."_

*   *   *

Everyone was having breakfast downstairs and Kenshin was waiting for Kaoru to come up with his. He was felling useless but as much as he wanted to he couldn't move a lot. He was trying very slowly to regain some movement, but anything he did caused him pain. He discovered that even if he didn't care about the pain he could only move a little, if he intended to go farther his body wouldn't react. He would have been worried but Megumi said that he will need time to recover so he believed her; it was just a matter of time. 

His sharp senses alerted him that a strong ki was coming his way. He didn't even moved when he realized who it belonged to.

"So you are awake Battousai" Said Aoshi as he walked just a little in to the room.

"Yes I'm de gozaru yo" Replied the rurouni with a serious face.

Aoshi turned to leave when Kenshin called him.

"I just wanted to thank you for your help in the battle with Shishio"

The ex-okashira of the Oniwabanshu didn't even turn. He was caught by surprise by Kenshin words. If he had done something in the battle with Shishio it was evening the odds. Yes he helped the Battousai but that was after he injured him and took a lot of his strength. His pride prevented him from telling the truth to Kenshin so he simply walked away. Kenshin smiled a little when noted the slight hesitation in the ninja's gestures. Aoshi surely was a different man. 

He heard Kaoru's voice greeting Aoshi in the hallway and his neutral response. Moments latter the beautiful girl walked in the room. She was wearing her training outfit (blue hakama and white gi) and a high pony tale. She wasn't carrying her boken; instead she had a tray in her hands filled with food. She laid it down slowly and seated beside Kenshin. 

"Omasu made this for you" She said and Kenshin sighted in relieve when he found out that she didn't made it.

"Domo arigato Kaoru-dono" He said as he began eating. "Did you already eat?" He asked when he realized she wasn't eating anything.

"Yes I ate downstairs with the rest"

This was the first time they've been alone since the day before. They both acted like there was nothing going on but they were both thinking if the past events. They both wanted to go back in time and resume what was left undone before but they just couldn't. Last time it was magical, it was the right time and they both knew it, this time it'll seem unnatural. Kaoru waited for Kenshin to finish his breakfast and the got up really exited. 

"I'm sorry that I have to leave you, but I have a class to teach."

Kenshin sighted, the poor Yahiko didn't know what awaited him.

Yahiko went in the yard with his shinai in his hand and a smile on his face. Kaoru was already waiting for him.

"You're late"

"No I'm not, I'm just in time"

"You are late and you have to learn to be punctual"

"But…"

"No buts, Shiro went this morning to the Aoya to restore it. He is there right now and you have eight minutes to go there and come back"

"Busu you are crazy! The Aoya is in the other side of town!"

"I am aware of that and you are loosing precious time. Also if you try to cheat on me I'll know" Yahiko was frozen trying to realize what was just said to him.

"I suggest you get going because if you don't come back here in time I'll have to tech you another lesson in punctuality"

Yahiko suddenly realized that that was not a stupid joke and that Kaoru was been really serious. So he dashed of the Shirobeko as fast as he could.

_"She lost her mind, no matter how fast I run I'll never get back in time, it's just too far. What if I don't go all the way to the Aoya? No I can't do that, she said that Shiro was there so she'll ask him if I went there. I'm doom."    _

Kaoru heard a soft chuckle coming from upstairs so she raised her eyes to find a very amused rurouni looking trough the window.  What she didn't knew was that Kenshin had to work hard since the minute she left the room to be able to drag himself to that position. But he had to witness that training session so he didn't regretted it. Kaoru smiled softly at the sight of Kenshin. _"I'm so glad he is finally up I missed that smile a lot. This is like old times, the only different thing is that he is not saying 'Maa, maa' and trying to stop me from hitting Yahiko, in fact I thing he is enjoying this as much as I am." Eight an half minutes later Yahiko came running though the door wet in sweat and breathing hard. He stopped in front of Kaoru and put his hands on his knees and bent down trying to calm himself._

"You are late again" Kaoru said calmly. Yahiko wanted to protest but he needed to catch his breath first. "That means you have to go again, but since I'm such a good teacher I'll give you nine minutes this time" Yahiko mentally evaluated his options. He could stay and argue with Kaoru but something told him that was pointless so he would loose more time and he'll be late again so he'll have to go to the Aoya for the third time and he didn't like that. He took one last breath before running of again. Kenshin smiled. _"Kaoru-dono can be scarier that any battle I had in the Bakumatsu when she wants to. I almost feel sorry for Yahiko but the again…"_

This time Yahiko managed to get back in the nine minutes that Kaoru gave him. The poor kid was breathless, his face was red and he was sweating a lot.

"Now that you are here we can begin with some warm up."

"WARM UP BUSU!!! I JUST RUN ACROSS KYOTO TWO TIMES IN LES THAN TWENTY MINUTES AND YOU WANT TO DO SOME WARM UP!! " 

_"That was a bad choice of words" Thought the rurouni as he watched the scene and Kaoru agreed with him._

"It seems that we still have some other manners to work on Yahiko-chan"

"DON'T CALL ME CHAN"

"In today's class you are Yahiko-chan since you don't have the manners to deserve been called something else, and now you'll do five hundred strikes and when you finish we will begin the worm up!"

"Come on Kaoru this isn't faire…"

"Maybe it isn't, but I'm your teacher and you'll do as I say or I won't ever teach you kendo again"

The boy had nothing left to say and began doing his exercises and counting loudly.  

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5…"

Kaoru watched him closely and corrected any mistake he made.

"If you do it wrong it doesn't count"

The poor Yahiko had no idea why he was been treated like that. It couldn't be just for calling her busu; normally a boken in the head fixed that and it was all forgotten but now… There was something he knew for certain, he would not open his mouth again in that class, he knew anything he did or said could and would be use against him. 

*   *   *

Right about that time Misao was waking up from her sleep. Her head was hurting so much and every sound was piercing through her ears. When she opened her eyes she discovered just how annoying the sun light could be, and when she tried to get up she felt like the ground was spinning fast. Just when she was considering sleeping a little more, hopping that when she woke up the world would make sense again, she felt thirstier than she ever had felt. She needed to drink some water and fast. She tried to get up but the spinning world wouldn't let her.

"Oh Kami-sama, I'll do anything if you just get me a glass of water"

"I'll take your word on that one" Said a voice behind the door. And then the door opened and Sanosuke walked in caring a whole jar full of water and a glass. 

Misao's eyes sparkle at the sight of the liquid. Sanosuke sat beside her and gave her a glass full of water. She drank it all immediately and extended the glass asking for more. Sano smiled as the young girl drank three glasses of water before even talking.

"Thank you so much Sanosuke" She said when she was finally finished.

"No big deal, I figured you'll need it"

"How did you know?" Asked Misao innocently. 

"Been there, done that"

"You mean this is how you feel every time after drinking?"

"Kind off"

"Then why do you do this to your self? If I knew this would happen I wouldn't even smell the sake!"

"Well you have a point there weasel, but do you remember how you felt while drinking the sake? Wasn't it worth?"

"Now that you mention it…" Said Misao while thinking hardly "I don't remember much, I don't even remember walking to my room"

"Well I do remember you left the party early but I don't know what happened next"

"I never lost my memory before"

"You'll get use to it"

"NO I WON'T! I want to know what happened"

"There is nothing to do about it, what's lost is lost, it's just as if it never happened"

Aoshi saw an image of Misao as he meditated in the temple. Everything was different now; he was in a road to become the man he had been before. At first he thought it couldn't be done but after what happened with Misao the night before he knew there was still hope for him. That was a night he would never forget. 

*   *   *

The night fell in the Shirobeko and everyone was resting in their rooms. Yahiko couldn't sleep, his whole body was in pain, every single of his muscles ached and he was so tired he wished the pain would go away just long enough for him to fall asleep. Kaoru made him practice that morning until lunch time, and then he had to help Sae in the kitchen, it had been a long day. Megumi gave him some medicine for the pain in the afternoon; he still had some left next to his futon so he drank some of it. _"I bet this would help me fall asleep" And it did._

In a room nearby Kaoru was sleeping in a futon next to Kenshin. It was true that he was awake but he couldn't move much anyway and he needed some help so she decided to stay a few more nights in the same room. Kenshin didn't mind. He was lying in his futon with his eyes still opened. He was watching Kaoru sleep. It had been some time since he was able to do this last. When he was staying at the Dojo in Tokyo he used to watch her sleep, there was nothing he loved more than her beautiful face illuminated just by the moon light. She looked like an angel when she slept; she always had a peaceful smile on her face, like she was only full of good dreams.

_"I wish I could sleep like her. That is the peaceful sleep of someone that has a clean conscience. In her dreams she doesn't see an endless display of bodies, of people killed by her own sword. She doesn't know that kind of pain, her heart is pure. She and I would be forever separated by that line of blood I crossed."_

It was a rainy night. Kenshin heard the thunders outside, in the distance he could see some rays, there was a storm coming their way. 

Suddenly a ray of light illuminated the room. The ray had fallen close and then Kenshin saw something falling from the roof, just above Kaoru. 

To say that he used his godlike speed is equivalent to say that he was a normal swordsman. In less than a second he got up, ran to Kaoru and carried her out of the way of the fallen object. A thunder sounded just as the big piece of wood hit the floor crushing Kaoru's futon beneath it.  

She opened her eyes confused by what was happening around her. She found that she was lying in the floor beneath Kenshin and than less that a feet away a piece of wood the size of Sanosuke was on top of her futon, just were she had been less than a second ago. She saw the violet eyes staring back at her and she was speechless, lost in his tender look.

"Daijabu Kaoru-dono?

"I'm fine Kenshin, what happened?"

"I think the ray hit the beam in the roof and part of it collapsed."

"You saved me again Kenshin… Domo arigato."

Kenshin smiled in return.  Kaoru was looking up at him, their eyes were fixed at each other, they were so close they could sense the breathing of the other. Kenshin looked at her. She was so beautiful; her eyes had a different glow when illuminated by the moon light, and they were fixed on him, with the warmest look he had ever seen. They were very close but Kenshin could only think how far away she was from him, he wanted to be close to her, he wanted to hold her. He touched her face gently with his hand and felt as she did the same with him… finally and without even realized it their lips touched. Kaoru closed her eyes when she felt his worm lips touch hers. She parted her lips a little as their kiss deepened. She had never felt like that before, it was as if she had found the missing part of her heart, she was complete. 

Suddenly she noticed her hand was wet and she opened her eyes to find that it was covered with blood. She broke the kiss and looked at Kenshin with worried eyes. He didn't seem to understand what was happening so she showed him her hand. 

Kaoru made him turn around and saw his gi covered with blood.

"Kenshin what's wrong?"

He looked down and saw it. He had forgotten all about it. When he rushed to Kaoru a sharp pain ran through his entire body but he forgot about it when he saw her eyes. She took of his gi and found that one of his wounds was open again.

"Kenshin I need to call Megumi right now. Why didn't you tell me?"

He just looked at her but in his eyes she found all the answers. She went out of the room and Kenshin sighted. _"Megumi-dono would be here anytime and another moment would be lost, this time thanks to me" But Kaoru came back in the room alone. She was carrying some bandages and a bowl of water. _

"I don't think anybody heard the wood crashing in the floor." She said as she entered the room. "Everyone is still sleeping"

She knelt down next to Kenshin and began treating his wounds.

"I'm no Megumi but this will be enough for the night" She said as she finished putting on the bandage.

"Arigato Kaoru-dono."

She helped Kenshin get back to his futon and seated beside him.

"Kaoru-dono you'll sleep in the futon I'll sleep in the floor."

"Oh no Kenshin, you are the one that's injured and you reopened your wound by saving me so you get to stay in the futon and I'm not going to discuss it."

"But…" 

"No buts, I don't mind sleeping on the floor and since everyone is asleep I can't get myself another futon so you are just…" She was stopped when she felt his arm around her waist. He slowly pulled her to him and before she knew it she was lying on the futon next to him.

"We will share it tonight Kaoru-dono and I promise we will only sleep. Oyasumi nassai Kaoru-dono" As polite as he was Kaoru noted in his voice a tone that wouldn't accept a no for answer. She smiled softly as she realized Kenshin still had his arm around her waist.  

"Oyasumi-nassai Kenshin" She answered as she prepared to have the most beautiful dream.  

*   *   *

A/N: So there goes another chapter. I transferred all your anger (and mine) to Kaoru and I think she did a pretty good job passing it to Yahiko.  … Anyway I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. I am also traducing a few Japanese words that some of you may not know the meaning of (but I know most of you already know them).

Japanese terms:

Ohayo nassai: Good morning 

Daijabu?: Are you Ok?

Oyasumi nassai: Good night

*If there is anything I forgot and you don't understand please tell me and I'll explain. 


	9. Chapter IX

A/N: So I'm back. Cartagena was really nice and my birth day was great. I want to thank everyone that review and specially the ones that whished me a happy b/day, it was really sweet of you, thanx. I also got b/day presents and my best friend gave me Kenshin so now I can officially say I own it, or at least the really cute doll my friend gave me :) Anyway here goes another chapter; I hope you'll enjoy it. Please review. 

P.S: C-chan if you are really interested in helping me edit my fic please write me a mail at vivi_t22@hotmail.com it would be really nice, thanx.

*   *   *

Chapter IX

The sun light coming through the window began to wake her up. She moved a little and tried to leave the beautiful land of dreams so she could wake up to the world. She began to open her eyes slowly, not focusing in anything and seen only some spots of light. She stretched her arms as she closed her eyes again hoping for more rest. Then she remembered… Kenshin. She quickly opened her eyes and rubbed them with her hands and waited for them to get adjusted to the light. Then she saw him. He was sleeping in the floor near the door, away from her. Kaoru sighted.

_"This is just like him. I should have known that he would never share a futon with me or let me sleep in the floor. He was probably only pretending to do so and waited for me to fall asleep so he could leave. That stubborn rurouni! He is the one injured and he still prefers the floor. Why does he always think I need protection?... Well I do most of the times; I'll be dead, crushed by that piece of wood if he hadn't helped me last night. I made him open his wound again, why am I so useless? I'm always getting him in trouble one way or the other and yes, he is always there to protect me but sometimes I wish I could do something for him."_

Kenshin was awake. His eyes were close but he could sense Kaoru waking up. He just stayed there as he was waiting for her to move but she didn't. In his mind he was recalling the events of the night before. He had kissed her. He had waited so long to do that but now that it was done he could only feel remorse. He wasn't allowed to do that, Kaoru was special and he didn't felt worthy to touch her the way he did. Beside that remorse it was another felling that was getting the best of him. She responded to him. He knew Kaoru cared for him, but he always thought it was due to her warm heart, she was always kind to everyone and he just thought he was one of them, but the night and the kiss gave him a revelation: She cared for him in a different way. When they kissed he sensed that she felt for him the same he did for her. At firs he was happy, more happy than he could remember been in a long time but then his head started asking a lot of questions his heart didn't wanted to answer. _"How long had __she felt this way? __Does anyone else know? How much did I hurt her when I left her? Is she afraid I'll leave her again? What am I suppose to do now?"  One of them kept him awake all night long. __"Am I worthy of her love?" He always thought Kaoru was someone he could contemplate and protect, nothing more. But now everything was changed. She loved him and he didn't know if what he thought was still correct. He was always thinking about her, but now he thought that he might hurt her if he stayed away. __"Am I worthy of her love?" That question was torturing him. His heart screamed yes, but his head still had doubts, he couldn't forget what happened the last time he allowed himself to be loved by someone._

"What happened here?" Screamed a voice at the door.

Kenshin opened his eyes and turn around to find Sano standing by the door. Kaoru looked at Sano and then at Kenshin. _""What happened?" That is a good question."_

"Sessha thinks the storm last night made that beam fall down."

Sano was confused, he walked over to where the bean was and he saw that there was a futon underneath. 

"I can't believe this! Come on Jo-chan, this could have been you!"

Kaoru looked at Sano and smile.

"I know, but as usual Kenshin was there to save me"   

"But Kenshin can barely move! He just opened his eyes two days ago!"

Kenshin remained quiet and Kaoru just smiled. Sano realized that he wasn't talking about just anyone, he was talking about Kenshin and he could do anything, he had witnessed it.

"Anyway Sano, what are you doing up this early, it's not like you"

"Well Jo-chan, to tell you the truth I just arrived. I went out last night and drank a little and I woke up just an hour ago in a street not far from here."

Kaoru and Kenshin just looked at him. It wasn't the first time they heard a story like that from Sano's lips.

"Well anyway I'm going to sleep…"

"No you are not!" Yelled Kaoru "We need to fix this and you are going to help. I am going to go get dress and you'll go tell everyone what happened so they can come and help to. Also remember Kenshin is still recuperating so try to be quiet. That reminds me, please go and tell Megumi that Kenshin need her to check her wounds"

"But it wasn't my fault the roof fell down and I haven't sleep and I am tired and…"

It was pointless to continue the argument. Sano noted that Kaoru had that -not even your Futae no kiwami would make me change my mind look- on her face so he dropped it. Kaoru left the room to go change and he smiled at Kenshin as she walked out the door. 

"What was that all about" Asked Sano and Kenshin started to get nervous thinking he saw Kaoru smiling at him and that he somehow knew what had happened the night before. "Why do you need the fox lady to check your wounds? Aren't they healing already?"

Kenshin let out a breath of relieve as he answered.

"It's nothing; Kaoru-dono is a little bit worried because sessha opened a wound yesterday"

"How did that happened?" But one look at the beam answered his question. "I bet you move really fast to get her out of the way in time."

Kenshin just nodded and Sano left the room to go and tell the others about the accident. He didn't want Kaoru to get mad at him, he had seen Yahiko the day before and he knew what that angry girl was capable of.

He was outside Megumi's room and he knocked softly. Second later the lady doctor opened the door. She was already dressed and Sano thought she looked as beautiful as always. 

"Hey foxy lady"

"What are you doing up this early rooster head? It isn't noon yet"

Sano didn't answer but by looking at him Megumi knew the answer.

"So you've been drinking late again. I hope that you didn't use your hand while you were drunk, I can't keep fixing it for you."

"My hand is fine, I just came here because Jo-chan told me to tell you to go and check Kenshin's wounds. He opened one again last night and…"

Sano couldn't finish because Megumi was already running to Kenshin's room. Sano putted his hands in his pockets as he watched her go. _"She is always worrying about him. I wonder if she ever worries about me that way."_

Sano sighted and looked as his hand.

_"Maybe she does."_

*   *   *

They had come to a conclusion. In the middle of the storm a ray had hit the beam and burned the wood so it collapsed. At the same time a thunder sounded so the noise of the beam touching the floor wasn't noticed by anyone. They were almost right but they didn't know that someone did notice the noise. He heard it and got up quickly, his senses alerted him and he wasn't fooled by the thunder. He took the kodachis lying next to him and left the room. He still couldn't explain why he did that but he went first to check Misao at her room. He knew the sound didn't came from her room and he knew from all of his training that he was supposed to go to the source of the problem immediately, but he still went to her room first. When he made sure she was fine he went to the source of the sound: Himura's room. He was about to go in but he stopped in front of the door.  The room was silent, too silent. He knew the Battousai was in there and that even if he was injured he was able to defend himself. He wasn't sure what had happen but he felt that the Battousai and the Kamiya girl were fine. He relaxed and walked back to his room. He went inside Misao's room once more. She was sleeping soundly and now that he had nowhere else to go he could stay there and stare at her a little longer. It was strange but he was at peace when he watched her sleep. It was like his heart settle and all of his guilt and remorse weren't as important as her. It was like he had found in her a new reason to go on living, and this was a warmer felling than that of been the strongest. That was in the past but he remembered that as a consuming desire, like a heavy burden he had to carry and that only brought sorrow to his life. This was different, this new reason for living was nice, he felt comfortable and even though there were many sad memories in his life, there was also something nice life was giving him, something that made it worth it.   

That something came crashing to his meditation time at the temple. 

"Hello Aoshi-sama I brought you some tea and rice balls." Aoshi looked at the little girl in front of him. He didn't move at all but he was happy she was there.

"You wouldn't believe what happened at the Shirobeko last night! A beam fell on Himura's room and it could have killed Kaoru-san but Himura saved her and he reopened his wound by doing so, but Megumi-san says he'll be fine but she ordered him to stay still and not move again. Now they are all fixing the room, luckily the damage wasn't as bad as we thought. When Sea saw the room she almost collapsed but she was felling better when we told her that we would fix it. I was helping but there are a lot of people already helping and I don't think they really need me so I decided to come here and bring you some food. Since you left so early this morning I didn't know if you had something to eat and since you always return late …"

Aoshi was wondering when did Misao have time to breathe. 

"… and then Sano said his hand didn't let him work but Megumi said that since she was her doctor she gave him permission to work, he wasn't too happy about this and called her 'evil fox' so she called him 'lazy rooster' and then he said she was…"

Aoshi didn't care much about what Misao was saying but he enjoyed her company and he even liked her voice. When she talked he felt her warm spirit and her joy and happiness were contagious. He never showed anything like that, he just stay still looking at the horizon and listening, but when he was sure she wasn't looking he watched her. She never saw him, for her Aoshi was still as cold as when he came back, she wasn't aware that she was actually melting the ice.

*   *   *

It was late in the afternoon and the son was beginning to hide behind the mountains. Kenshin was seating by the window looking at the sun set. He felt her presence approaching him but he stayed still. The door opened and Kaoru walked in the room. She seated beside Kenshin looking at the horizon quietly.

"The sunset always brings me back some memories"

Kaoru stared at the man beside her. Kenshin wasn't the type of person that liked to talk about the past and she could understand that. She didn't asked much but she knew his past was full of painful memories, it was no wonder why he almost never talked about it and when he did it was because he had to. He had never willingly started a conversation about the past.

"It was in a beautiful sunset like this when Shakku-dono gave me my Sakabato. I would never forget what he said:  "_Life, death and a sword, that is your only path. Take this… its too good for you even if it is reversed. Do what you believe using this sword. You´ll learn what an unrealistic dream you have. When this sword breaks and you still have the same dream, come and see me in __Kyoto__." I had already decided to stop killing people but Shakku-dono gave me the instrument I needed to keep protecting them." Kenshin hold his sakabato firmly in his hand._

"He said it was a dream, but ten years had passed and I live up to my vow. I made that dream real and I intend to keep it real"

Kenshin looked at Kaoru in the eyes. It was the tenderest look he had ever given her. She was breathless; she was lost in his eyes. 

""_Life, death and a sword, that is your only path" That's what he told me and it is true. I have seen more death than life but the sword has always been there by my side. That's the only live I've known and I can honestly tell you that the time I spent at the dojo was filled with life. Even though, the death part it's with me all the time and it would always be there."_

He evaded her eyes for a second but then he stared back at her.

"Kaoru-dono, you have been a good friend, you were the first person that cared for what I am today and not for what I was before. But the truth is that my life is filled with death, it doesn't matter that it's in the past; my past will always be with me… and…and I can't let this past melt with your life."

Kaoru lower her eyes and she felt a warm tear slide down her cheek. She knew what Kenshin was saying, it wasn't that he didn't loved her, she had realized that the night before, it was his conscience, his guilt and his past that wouldn't allow him to be with her. Even after the night before there were still an invisible barrier between them. She knew he had opened up to her, but there were still very deep memories that were hurting him. She knew deep in her heart that he needed time, and that when he finally opened up to her he would allow himself to love her and to be with her. 

She felt his hand in her cheek and she stared back at him. She gave him a warm smile and he instantly knew Kaoru understood him. As painful at it was he did what had to be done. He smiled back at her and they watched together the sun disappear behind the mountains and with the first start that appeared in the sky they both secretly made a wish.

*   *   *

A/N: I am sorry that it took me this long to update but I promise I would try to update sooner. I hope you liked this chapter and for the wish thing I can't tell you what it was, that is for you to think about.  


	10. Chapter X

A/N: I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!!!! You are so great! I think you really are. I have a lot of things to do for school but when I read your reviews I think I owe you another chapter. Thank you for being so encouraging! This is my first fan fic and I never thought you will like it that much so thank you again. I am having some individual thanks at the end of this chapter; I think after this long you guys deserve it.   

I also think this fic is coming to an end. Don't worry is not in this chapter but it'll be soon. I hope you'll enjoy this one and please keep reviewing, I love it!

Chapter X

The days and the nights passed and Kenshin was getting better little by little. Megumi saw him every day and gave him some medicaments for the pain. Not that he ever complained. He never said a single thing about his condition and he even tried to help in any way he could, but Kaoru was there to stop him. She saw a face of him that nobody else did. She had learned to read his emotions in the simplest movements of his hands or in the way he breathed. The rurouni was able to fool everyone but her. She knew he was strong but she also knew he felt it was his duty to be even stronger.  Protect people. That was a difficult statement. As simple as those two words sounded they implied so many things. Protect people. Sometimes Kenshin forgot that to protect people he had to first protect himself.  Luckily he had Kaoru who was a constant reminder of how much he mattered to the world and to herself. Yes, that was a faithful afternoon. As the sun had set she felt some part of Kenshin's past was hiding in the shadows, but she had hope. There was a way in, she just needed time to get his rurouni out of the darkness. 

The kiss, the talk, that was an unspoken secret but it remained in her heart and that made her go on. She was happy. It was a contradiction between herself but she was happy. She learned to enjoy the little things. When Kenshin was able to go down to have lunch with the rest of them she was so happy she didn't even cared that no one ate what she prepared or listen to Sano's jokes or Yahiko's insults. Kenshin was getting better little but little and that was all that mattered. 

Megumi had a different view of the situation. She was a doctor and she had learned to read the sings the human body shouts. Yes, Kenshin was recovering, and that by itself was a miracle but he was seriously injured. Kenshin had superhuman stamina and a will to live that had kept him alive but his body was one of a human and there was nothing to do about it. Megumi had a secret too. She studied Kenshin progress and helped as much as she could but she never said a word. Her comments were always about the problem at hand.  Kenshin's leg the movement of his hand, the wound on his back…

The trip to Kyoto had made her perceptions of things a little different. The first and most important was realizing Kenshin's feelings towards her.  She was still in the process of accepting that he had found love somewhere else. But then… maybe she did too. Megumi shocked her head trying to make that thought go away. _"What's wrong with me? He is just a rooster head… but then again he can be kind when he wants to and when he looks at me I feel an energy I never though possible, it's like he is reading my every though and going through my soul…" _

"YAMEDE!!!"

"Come on fox what's wrong? Your screaming interrupts my sleeping"

What had just happened? Oh yes she had yelled to herself to stop her thoughts, the Megumi inside of her head was exploring roads she didn't want to go to. She manage to stop her for a second but then the rooster head had appeared and all of her focus was gone. _"Megumi control yourself. If you act different he'll know"_

"Well is a good thing you are awake rooster head. I need to check your hand so you can help Shiro and Kuro in the Aoya. It is almost finished but they could use an extra hand."

"Hand is the key word kitsune. Singular, _one hand, that can't be very helpful."_

"Well maybe you are right… what can one hand do? So I guess I can go out since I don't have to check your hand anymore"

"Nani?"

"Well you said that one hand is no good so why try to save yours?"

"YOUKNOWIDIDN'TMEANTTHAT!"

"Do I? Maybe I'm just a little slow but I'm just repeating what you said and…"

"Ok kitsune you win. Stop the sarcastic act. I'll go help in the Aoya after you check my hand."

"So the chicken head can be reasonable who would have thought?"

Sano was beat and that didn't happen to often _"That Fox, how does she do it?… come to think about it she is been acting a little strange… why?"_

"Well all done, you can go. Hope you don't get lost in the way"

"What? No terrible painful bone reattachment today?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"What was that for kitsune? There is nothing wrong with my left hand? "

"Ohohoho well you asked for it" Said Megumi smiling widely as Sano left the room mumbling something about an evil fox.

*   *   *

Sano walked all the way to the Aoya with Megumi stock in his head and no mattered how hard he tried he couldn't get her out.

He felt the necessity to futae no kiwami himself so he could think clearly. Not that there were much to think about but he wanted his head back.

_"…soft read lips, dark black eyes as deep as the ocean…"_

"…uke!"

"Nani?"

"Sanosuke! I've been calling you for the last five minutes are you deaf?" Said Shiro who was walking behind him.

"I'm sorry I was just distracted."

"Well I guess I can assume you came here to help with the rebuilding of the Aoya right?"

Sano just made a disapproving sound but that was all Shiro needed to hear.  The Aoya was indeed almost done. They had been working on it for almost a month and it was almost ready. There were only a few details left to fix and then the Oniwabanshu could move out of the Shirobeko and to their own place. Sano was as absorbed in his thoughts as he was before; the difference was that he was working this time. Then something he heard brought him back to reality.

"Yes I know, her lips, how could they be that read… I have to tell you, I heard that she used to work for a Yakuza and by her looks she could be nothing more than a geisha. That Megumi sure isn't an innocent girl I can't begin to…"

Shiro couldn't finish that sentence because he was firmly punched in the face and the hit landed him in the other side of the room almost unconscious. Kuro was a smart person (despite his looks) that knew when to keep quiet and this was one of those times.

"I know we are kind of friends but I swear that if you don't take back what you say I will kick your ass and believe me I don't need the futae no kiwami to do it!"

Shiro looked up at Sano. His head was hurting more that it ever had and a single drop of blood was falling of the corner of his mouth. He had heard that Sano was a very good fighter and he assumed he was because he won the fight against that crazy monk Anji, but he actually never saw him fight. This surly proved he lived up to his reputation. It took Shiro a few minutes to get a hold of himself and he was sure that if he wasn't a trained fighter he wouldn't be getting up after a blow like that. 

"Gomen nassai  Sanosuke-san. I didn't meant to insult Megumi-san, I'm deeply sorry and I take it all back. I know nothing of her past and I'm sorry I just assume things" 

"Stop assuming. You are wrong!" 

And with that Sanosuke left the Aoya. He didn't care if Megumi would get upset with him, but at that right moment he couldn't stand being there with that man. He needed to clear his head so he decided to go to the betting place, that and a nice bottle of Sake was all he needed. 

*   *   *

It was early night in the Shirobeko and everyone was having dinner together. Well not everyone. Aoshi was in his room and Misao was in the kitchen fixing dinner for her Aoshi-sama. Okon was in the kitchen helping her and Omasu was making sure Kaoru stayed out of it. Kenshin was having dinner with them too so to Kaoru it was like they were all together. 

Sano was the last to arrive and he smelled like sake. He seated down without even saying a word and he ignored the look on Shiro's face. He didn't cared, he could be an Oniwabanshu and all but he still was a brat and he got what he deserved.

_"Hope that'll teach him a lesson"_

When Shiro arrived Megumi saw him and insisted to help him with his wound and giving him something for the pain.

"How did this happen?" She asked while she was cleaning the little cut on mouth.

"I fell" He said.

She looked at him, that wasn't a falling bruise, someone had punched him and she was almost sure who he was.  Still she didn't say a thing, she wasn't sure what had happened but she had learned that Sano didn't hit a friend just for nothing and Shiro didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it.

_"Men… they are so childish"_

Shiro on the other hand was felling really guilty. He deserved the punched Sano gave him, he was acting like a jerk and he misjudged Megumi. She was very nice with him and he realized that she was a very good and caring doctor. 

He gave Sano an 'I'm sorry look' when he arrived but he lowered his eyes when Sano ignored him. He was ashamed.

Despite that it was a nice dinner and they all had fun. Kenshin was smiling all the time and Kaoru was happy because she noted he wasn't in a lot of pain. It was unusual but everyone went to bead early. The Shirobeko had been a constant party since they arrived but that night everyone was in the mood for a quiet time and a nice sleep. Kaoru finally moved to her own room. Kenshin was doing a lot better so she felt it wasn't necessary for he to stay with him all the time; besides she thought the rurouni may need some time alone for himself, she knew he had things to think about. 

When everyone went to her room Kaoru and Kenshin were left alone. They looked at each other for a moment and then Kenshin finally talked.

"Kaoru-dono would you like to go out and see the stars with sessha?"

Kaoru smiled and they walked together to the yard at the back of the Shirobeko. They seated next to each other and stared at the sky. It was a wonderful clear sky and all of the stars were on display for them to see. 

Kaoru sighted as she admired the multiple glowing points in the distance. The stars never seemed as beautiful as they did that night.

"They are wonderful… it's so pretty"

_"Yes the stars are pretty but they are not as pretty as the way your eyes sparkle when you see them"_

"Sometimes I used to stare at the sky to find peace in my heart."

"Does it still work?" 

" Yes… but I found there are other things that work better" Answer Kenshin still looking at the sky.

Kaoru looked at his violet eyes and saw how they changed and became nostalgic. That was not a change of color but a change of light.  

She knew how hard it was for him to open up, she knew it was a constant struggle between his head and his heart, his guilt and his love; but she also knew that the only way she could helped him was by staying by his side because that was something he had to figure out by himself. 

A long silence followed but it wasn't an awkward situation, they both felt comfortable just by the company of the other, words weren't necessary.

"I'm glad you are feeling better" Said Kaoru. 

"Sessha is glad too. Sessha also wanted to thank you for all your help during the time I was sick. Domo arigato Kaoru-dono."

"Kenshin would you please stop that… There is no need to thank me I did it because I wanted to. I'm happy that you are getting better, and not because it was an inconvenience for me to take care of you, but because I care for you and I worry when you are injured and I'm happy when you are fine and with us. Please Kenshin don't thank me like I did something I had to it wasn't that way."

"Gomen Kaoru-dono. Maybe sessha should have said thank you for caring so much for me."

Kaoru smiled "That's better and you are welcome"

They stayed a long time looking at the stars and finally and without noticing it Kaoru fell asleep on Kenshin's arms. Her body naturally fell his way; like it knew there it'll be safe.

Kenshin held her and smile. Kaoru was indeed a wonderful person. He had made a decision and it was a very hard one. Telling her what he told her the other afternoon was one of the most difficult things he had ever done in his life. It was hard to gather the courage to go and tell the woman you love and loves you that you can't be with her. But then she did something he didn't expect: She understood and with that he fell more in love with her. Her heart worked in amazing ways. She was kind enough to put her own sorrow aside, to stand with him and waited patiently for him. He had to do it; he had to find a way to get out of his darkness so he could go to her. In the past he thought he didn't deserve her so he just contemplated her from the far, but now he knew she loved him back and that reversed every one of his thought. He couldn't live in that darkness forever, not just for him but for her too. He had realized that his happiness was linked to hers; she had made it clear, she was happy when he was. That implied that while he was lost in his darkness searching for an answer she was silently suffering and waiting for him to find his way to her.

Kenshin looked up and put his hand in the hilt of his sakabato. A familiar ki had stopped his meditations.

"What do you want Saithou?"

A dark figure came out of a tree surrounded by a cloud of smoke.

"So you are finally up and walking again Battousai"

Kenshin looked at him; he carefully placed Kaoru in the ground and stood up with his hand still in the hilt of his sword.

"I can't believe it took you a month to get up again. Ten years have really done a lot to you"

"Care to try that theory?"

"Yare yare… Battousai do you think that you are really in shape to fight me now"

"If you force me too"

"I don't want a victory against you like that. When I finally kill you I want to kill the Battousai in a clean fight"

Kenshin still didn't move and his eyes were fixed in Saithou registering  his every move.

"Then why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see with my own eyes that the Battousai was awake so I can send you something tomorrow"

Saithou finished his cigarette and let it drop as he walked away.

"Don't worry Battousai we will meet again"

The figured faded and Kenshin release his sword. He walked to Kaoru and carried her to her room. He knew he would regret it in the morning but he didn't care. 

And then as announced by Saithou someone came to the door of the Aoya the next morning. He stood in the door and before he could even knock he was greeted by Sano and Kenshin. Cho smiled Saithou was right, he couldn't surprised them. 

*   *   *

A/N: Now I'm sure. As I said at the beginning of this chapter this story is coming to an end and the next chapter will be the last. Please tell me what you think of this. Again thank you for reading the story and here are the individual thanks I promised. 

In order of appearance:

C-chan: Thank you a lot for all your support. You are really nice. I noticed that you also wrote a fic about the missing month and I'm planning on reading it as soon as I finish mine. I'm just weird like that. Thanks again for offering to help editing my fic and for your continuous reviews.  Thanx for remembering my B/Day :) Naomi: I am honored, you are one of the people that have been following this fic since almost the beginning and you have always showed me your support. I did have fun in my trip and I am sorry but I'm not telling you their wish, as I said I leave it to your imagination. "miles of smiles". aga_xris: Do you have a conspiracy theory fixation? You have the weirdest ideas I ever read about this fic and to answer your constant question, No, no one is trying to kill Kaoru. Anyway I like your reviews, please keep following the story and reviewing.  KawaiiChica: Gracias por tu constante apoyo y por todos tus comentarios. Yo también espero que Kenshin no necesite mucho tiempo pero ya todos sabemos cuanto tiempo realmente necesitó. ¿De donde eres?...  De nuevo gracias por seguir la historia y por "review" tan seguido.  Azura Dea: Thanks, I really had a good trip/B/day. I had a lot of fun. Yes I know it's sad but it needed to be done. Anyway look at the good side, at least he is beginning to open up to Kaoru. Arigato for all your reviews and for your critical comments, they really helped a lot. Bunny: Yes that was sad I know, it was hard to write too. Thanks for your reviews please keep reading. Joey: Hi Joey-san! * Hands tissue to Joey* I hope I didn't hurt you too much with chapter IX. I know it was depressing but it needed to be done. At least they kissed. Anyway thank you sooooooo much. You have been following the story since the beginning and your reviews have been very important to me. Danke! (Did I spell that right? I don't know German). Please keep reading and reviewing. Tifa-sama: I did like your long and weird review, it was nice. So you liked the Kenshin-Kaoru kiss? Me too!!! And the Yahiko punishment? He can be a brat sometimes. Thanks for following the story and reviewing so often. Also thanx for the B/Day song, I enjoyed it a lot ^_~ Hana Himura: Yes Kenshin can be a dimwit and I also wish he would stop been silly… maybe, just maybe… Arigato for reviewing, keep following the story. Kyaa-Kyaff: Yahiko did get what he deserved even though he never knew but… Anyway I love that you like my story and please keep reading and reviewing. Gypsy-chan: Thank you so much! When I first posted the story your review was of the first ones I saw. I couldn't believe it! I read your stories before I even though of writing fan fiction and I enjoyed them a lot. I had never read so many stories of one author. I couldn't believe (and I still can't) that I was getting reviews from someone that had produced so many great stories. Your reviews are always encouraging and very helpful, (constructive criticism) and I thank you a lot. I hope you'll continue reading this story, it means a lot to me. Alannah: Thanks for reading and sorry for the delays in the updates, I'll try to do it sooner. Thank you for sticking with the story for so long, you are so nice! SakuraCherryBlossom: Thanks for reviewing, I did had K+K interaction in chapter VIII I hope you had a chance to read it… kraci: Thanks so much for reviewing but I haven't seen any reviews for a while… anyway thanx a lot for putting my story in your favorite list, that meant a lot to me. Arigato. Sano: I love Hiko too, that's why I put him on the fic. Keep reading and thanx. Nicky-chan: Thanks for the offer and did you kept reading? White Plum: Thank you for your kind words, I am happy you like my fic and Misao is too talkative but that's just the way she is. I do hope you come back 4more of my fic. Susy: Llevo tiempo sin saber nada de ti pero espero que te halla gustado la historia hasta ahora. Gracias por tus comentarios. Me gusta saber que hay gente de Latinoamérica que lee mi fic aunque esta en ingles. KitKat: Kenshin and Kaoru did got together…. I hope you read that… then if you didn't you wouldn't be reading this… Anyway thanx for your reviews. Cristal: Thanks a lot *_~  Prudence-chan: Yes the world wouldn't be right without them… Unseen Watcher: Thanks for reviewing. Vesca: Did you keep reading? Is Aoshi doing fine? mae: Thanks for your review it was really sweet. Love "The substitute" fic you wrote. Aijana Sweet Mi: Thanks a lot and I did followed your advice. Aku-sama: My first reviewer how could I forget you? Thank you very much. 

That's all folks…


	11. Chapter XI

A/N: There is no more postponing it… I tried because I felt sad because this story is ending but as a wise reviewer said "everything has to end some time" and the time for this fic has come. So get ready for the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have a few final individual thanks at the end and please remember to leave a review this will be the last time. Enjoy!    

Chapter XI

Kenshin was feeling a lot better and the time had come for him to go and pay a visit long postponed.  It was early in the morning so he left before anyone could stop him. The streets of Kyoto weren't as he remembered. First of all most of his memories of Kyoto were set at night. Illuminated only by the moon light, hiding in the shadows and waiting for his prey. They were all sad memories. One battle after another, blood everywhere and then the torturing silence of a battle ground filled with corpses. The last time he was in Kyoto he was the Hitokiri Battousai now he returned as a rurouni and as that he was able to go and talk to her. 

The rebuilding of the Aoya was finally over. The month of hard work had passed and the Oniwabanshu was able to move to their old home. Sae was sad. She had grown attached to the new company at her house but she knew it was only temporally. The time had come for her to let them go but she realized that even if the didn't live with her anymore they will still be her friends. They hadn't been staying at the Aoya for long when one morning Kaoru announced Okina and Misao that they were going back to Tokyo. Off course they all knew that that day will come and that friends would have to say their goodbyes but it was a shock anyway.

Kaoru spent the night prior to her announcement fully awake. A month had passed since Kenshin came back to the Aoya almost dead and a lot of things happened in that time. Kyoto was a warm place for her. She had found and met new friends, she felt safe and since Kenshin woke up she was happy. It was weird to think about it… Kyoto. That name was in the past a shadow threatening to take Kenshin away from her but now… Kyoto was the place where they had been closest. She had learned to read Kenshin like a book and she noted in his eyes that there was something bothering him. Yes, he was better, he was almost completely recovered but there was something in his soul. She knew it was silly but she missed his oroing. She hadn't heard that word since they were together in Tokyo. Most people just thought Kenshin used that word the way he used sessha or that it was part of his really weird politeness but Kaoru had the felling that there was something else with that little word.

_"He just uses that word when there is a little happiness in his life. It's the times we are playing and having fun when he says oro. I know it can be annoying sometimes but that is something that shows an aspect of him where he isn't always in a struggle or worried or fighting. It's just a playful Kenshin that smiles and laugh. That word has been absent for quite a long time and that worries me."_

She was so worried that she decided that they should go back to Tokyo as soon as possible. Kyoto was a nice city for her but she knew that it held a lot of painful memories for Kenshin. 

It was her last day in Kyoto and Okina had big plans for all of them but fate had decided differently. Kenshin and Sanosuke were out. Yahiko was leaving and Megumi wanted to talk with Kaoru. Megumi talking to Kaoru? That was a first. 

A man with read hair and a bandage in the left cheek walked though the streets of Kyoto. It was a nice hot day and the son was shining high in the sky. He stopped. There was a man selling flowers in the road. _"She will like some flowers…"_

Misao walked to Kaoru's room. She called her name but nobody answered. She slid the door open to find that the room was empty. Kaoru was gone, so were Kenshin, Yahiko, Sano and Megumi. That was it for their last day together, they had all left and now all their plans were ruined. This thought didn't last long. She sensed him. She had that ability now; she could sense Aoshi when he was close. It didn't work always but it did sometimes and this was one of them. She rushed to the window; she was right. Aoshi was leaving, probably to the temple again.

The little boy was walking through the forest. Everything was silent; he could only hear the birds singing softly in the trees. He didn't know exactly where he was going but he knew the place was near and he would find it soon. He stopped. _"That most be the place…but it's in ruins, it is destroyed… Sano told me about it but I didn't expect it to be like this… I thought there would be something left."_

Yahiko tightened his fists and started walking slowly towards the entrance. He didn't know if there was something to see but he was going to go anyway. Then a shadow appeared at the entranced. He moved his hand to the hilt of his shinai ready to face whoever was there… He opened his eyes widely when he recognized the tall figure of Sanosuke. 

They were sitting at the edge of the river. Their feet in the water as the enjoyed the beautiful sun. There were people talking all around them but they were quiet. It was an uncomfortable silence and they both had their eyes down staring at the water. They weren't that close. It was no secret that they both had feelings for the same man and they were aware of the others feelings. Megumi was quiet. She had to talk with Kaoru but she didn't know how to begin. That month in Kyoto opened her eyes and now she was going to do the bravest thing she could and do what was best for her Ken-san.  

"I… I felt kind of left out this time… that's why…"

"What are you talking about? You beat one of the Juppon Gatana and protected everybody, ne?"

"But I didn't get to see Shishio's face"

Sano didn't reply. He understood then why the kid had come to Shishio's hideout. And he realized that if he were in his position he would have probably done the same thing.

"Let's go" He said as he stood up. "To the place where Kenshin fought Shishio"

She knew she had to talk to her. There was no more postponing it. A month had pass and they'll be going back to Tokyo the next day… it was now or never and never wasn't an option.  She took a deep breath and started to explain to the young woman seating beside her Ken-san's condition.

"When you are hurt over and over your body pays the price. He came through this time but it wouldn't surprise me if he died the next"

Kaoru felt her heart stop beating. _"Kenshin"_

He walked in to the cemetery with the flowers in his hand. It had been more than ten years since the last time he walked that road but the memory was still fresh in his mind. He knew the way even if so much time had passed since his last visit. He found the place and the putted the flowers down as he took the bandage of his face. He was hiding to the rest of Kyoto but he owed to her to show himself as he was. 

"Ten years had done nothing to change this place"

Kenshin looked at the grave as he saw her in his mind. He smiled at the memory of her. Then a soft wind passed trough him. _"After this long she still listens"_

It started to rain. Misao was sitting in the Aoya with Omasu when she noted the water falling from the sky. It was les than a second before Aoshi appeared on her mind. He was the center of her attention and all of her other thoughts were forgotten as she ran outside the room to find and umbrella to take to his Aoshi-sama so he wouldn't get wet. The beautiful day had turned into a gray one. It was cold but she didn't care. She rushed out of the Aoya and run trough the streets of Kyoto. _"Aoshi-sama"_

In the temple Aoshi opened his eyes. His meditation was interrupted by an image of Misao in his mind. He looked at his hands and then he heard the rain. He hadn't notice it before.

It was dark and only a candle light was leading the way. That place was totally ruined but Yahiko had to see it. He walked beside Sano but his mind was deep in thought. _"There is a difference between been strong and doing the right thing."_

Those words were stocked on his mind.

"I realize I'm still immature, I'm still a brat"

"It wouldn't surprise you if he died?"

"Doctors can't always cure people and no doctor can bring the dead back to life"

"Kenshin…"

He didn't care about the rain. After all he met her on a rainy night; it only seemed fair that their reunion would be under the crying sky. He was kneeling in front of her grave. His eyes were close as he talked to her.

_"It's been too long. Here I am, after so many years… I know I have been absent but I can assure you that you remain in my heart. So many things had happened and I finally feel I can come back here. I don't think I am done paying for my sins, you should know that, but I've live up to my promise and I know that's a vow I won't break. I'm walking the path of regret and I'm doing what I can to protect people and the ones I love. I know you most think that is ironic considering our past, but finally, after many years of loneliness I think I found love again. I'm afraid. This person is very special and I don't want story to repeat itself. I've been thinking a lot the past few days and I decided I needed to talk to you before I can go to her. It's nice that I'm able to come back here and face you after so long and I fell relieved after telling you about her. I'm still afraid because I haven't told her about you. I don't even know if I can, but I'm sure that when I do I'll be able to be with her and allow her to love me."  _

"After ten years you visit the grave" 

Hiko was standing with an umbrella on his hand looking at his pupil.

"You brought flowers for that grave as well"

Kenshin opened his violet eyes and looked at the grave. He didn't turn back; his thoughts were still with her. He drew his hand to his cheek and touched his scar as he remembered her name. 

She was standing beneath a little roof in front of the temple. The umbrellas she brought were lying next to her. She watched the drops of water fall from the sky as she waited.

"Take a good look… everything went boom and then disappeared."

It was the truth; they were standing in the edge of an abysm… But then Yahiko thought of something…

"I can't believe he is dead." Said Sano "But… Nobody could escape from that."

"Throughout the Meiji era I've wandered all over Japan but the reason I didn't returned here was…" He took his hand of his cheek as he continued. "I didn't want to fight anyone that knew me back then." He stood up, still facing the grave.

"Is that the only reason?"

"Kyoto… Forces me to remember that I killed the person who is buried in this grave… But"

And the soon cleared and the rain stopped as Kenshin heard Kaoru's voice in his head.

_"Let's go back to __Tokyo__ together"_

"But…" And he moved his head to take the rain of his face as he remembered the ocean blue eyes of Kaoru and the soft smile of the one he came to visit. He looked at his shishou for the first time. "I finally found the courage to return to this graveyard"

Hiko left and Kenshin looked at the grave one more time.

"I'll visit you again"

"That's why…" 

Megumi was standing looking at the horizon. Kaoru was behind her so Megumi didn't have to meet her eyes. 

She closed her eyes as she remembered what happened at Kenshin's room a few days before. 

_"It's time to settle this"_

"That's why you must always believe in him without any hesitation, and he will always come back to you safely"

Kaoru looked at her listening carefully to every word that came out of her mouth. Then Megumi turned back and their eyes met.

"But no one can pull him back when a fight arises…Except the person whom he said good bye to in Tokyo."

Kaoru felt like every one of her words pierced through her heart and then she realized how difficult it must have been to Megumi.

"Arigato gozaimazu"

And then since the rain was gone a beautiful rainbow covered the sky.

"What I want is to surpass Saithou…" Said Sano as he walked back to town. Yahiko looked at him go and reflected upon Sano and himself. 

_"I know I'm still immature. So I'll just make up my mind to drop the attitude and keep on pushing ahead and try to surpass myself… Then I might get good enough to be a great warrior like Kenshin."  _

 The boy smiled as he ran to cough up with Sano.

Aoshi looked at the rainbow. It was beautiful and it reminded him of Misao. He closed his eyes for a second and then he felt her presence. He opened them and looked down. He saw her running outside of the temple. She was going back and she was carrying two umbrellas. He smiled softly as he watched her leave. _"Misao"_

It was fate or something like that but they all found each other in a crossed road in the streets of Kyoto. Sanosuke, Yahiko, Megumi and Kaoru were talking when a sound she hadn't heard in a long time filled Kaoru's ears.

"Oro?"

She watched as Kenshin approached them.  

They where al talking and then… there it was again.

"Oro?"

"Kenshin you said 'oro'!"

And then everyone realized it and celebrated. Kaoru just stood there watching at the scene with a big smile on her face.

_"I fell Kenshin is finally ours again"_

*   *   *

They were gone. She had made new friends just to watch them go. She felt a hole on her stomach as she stared at the river. She had accompanied them to the train but she didn't felt like going back to the Aoya so soon. She stopped at the bridge and just stood there looking at the horizon. Her vision turned blurry as tears filled her eyes. She took a deep breath. 

_"Come on Misao, it is not like you to be like this. You are the optimist, the one who knows that no matter what there is always hope. They are gone but that doesn't mean they are not still my friends. I should know better… I should understand that this is not their home… It's just that without them around I'll feel lonely. Aoshi-sama is back but he is still so distant with me… at least before there were more people hear to talk to, but now… I'll keep trying, that's for sure. I know because I see it sometimes, Aoshi-sama is not as cold as he pretend to be. He can fool the rest of the Oniwabanshu but not me. I see in him something the others don't. I know he has a lot to think about and that he meditates so much because he needs to be at peace with himself and that's the only way he can think of doing it; but I also know that there is a part of him that keeps the old Aoshi-sama alive and I intend to go there and make it surface. He is still my Aoshi-sama"_

She felt a hand touch slightly her face and she noticed he was cleaning her tears. She looked up to find his ice blue eyes staring back at her.

"Aoshi-sama"

He wasn't smiling but Misao felt like he was. He wasn't spreading his usually cold aura; he felt warm, nice and caring.

Her sad expression turned happy at his sight but the hole in her stomach was still there. He most had seen something in her eyes because he felt that she was still in pain and he could only think of one way to comfort her.

Misao opened her eyes in surprise as she felt his strong arms wrapped around her. She looked at him in disbelieve but then she sense him tightening their embrace and she knew it was real. She closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest as she cried. The tears were falling down her face. They were sad tears because her close friends had left but there were also happy tears because then she realized that Aoshi had already come back to her and that she only needed time for him to realize it by himself. 

_"Time… I can give him time because I know that at the end he'll be with me"  _

*   *   *

The train wasn't moving that fast but Sanosuke Sagara, the gangster formally known as Zanza was sitting with his arms wrapped around his knees and shaking with fear.

Yahiko was already tired of laughing at him so he left to explore the train. Kaoru and Kenshin were gone to so that left only one exasperated Megumi to accompany Sano.

"Oh come on rooster head! I can't believe you are acting this childish over a train ride"

"You… don't understand… this thing is… is…. is EVIL!"

"It's not evil, it's just mechanic"

"There is no way… something can move by itself… you call it mechanic but that is just a synonym of evil."

Megumi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

"I'm tired of your devilish theories" She said as she stood up "I'll see you in Tokyo"

She was about to leave when she felt a strong hand holding her clothes. 

"Please fox don't go"

She looked back at him. He was seating upright and he wasn't shaking anymore but his eyes and his tone of voice were imploring her to stay.

She tried to leave but her heart wouldn't let her… how could she resist those eyes?

She seated back beside him but she couldn't get her eyes to watch something different that his brown ones. His eyes were also fixed at hers and just for a split second they felt like they could read each other minds and they saw their deep and secret feelings reflected in the other. With a simple blink the spell was broken and they quickly turned their eyes away from each other. They spent the rest of the ride in silence; they both had much to think about and in their minds were a question that had no answer.

_"Was that an illusion?" _

But even if it was… it was a wonderful illusion.

*   *   *

Kenshin and Kaoru were standing at the back of the train. The soft breeze was playing with their hair as they looked at the landscape they were leaving behind.

"Kenshin, I'm happy we are going back home but I fell sad about leaving Misao-chan and the others"

Kenshin smiled.

"It's sad to leave friends behind but that is part of life. Misao-dono and the others will always be our friends no matter where we live"

"I know that… but it's sad anyway"

"Sessha is sure we would meet again soon"

"I hope so… I'll be waiting impatiently"

"In the mean time we still have each other and the dojo in Tokyo"

Kaoru smiled. Kenshin was right, they were going back to Tokyo, back to the life the left on hold so long ago. It felt like ages passed since Kenshin left and everyone left on a quest to find him. Kenshin had change as well. He knew he had friends and he wasn't as determined to be unhappy as he was before. Kaoru looked at him. Something was changed in him since the day he went to visit a friend at the cemetery. She didn't know why, but she felt like was one step closer to his answer and she knew that when he found it they'll finally be together. 

"Kaoru-dono" Said Kenshin as he looked at her. "Sessha never thought that he would make a journey like this, but what sessha really didn't expected was to be accompanied by so many good friends… specially someone like you" He putted his hand on top of hers and it remained in that position until the train stopped and they arrived in Tokyo.

He was walking that road again. It had been indeed a long time since he last did it, but now it felt different.  

He stopped, he was absorbed in his thoughts, he knew there was something different but he didn't know what it was.

"Kenshin?" He heard her soft voice calling him "What's wrong?"

"I was so scared that the Battousai might come to the surface again… and I didn't want any of you involved in my fight so I left here as a rurouni. And now we're back here together like that's the way it should be… I keep wondering about that…"

"Kenshin do you remember this place?... This was where you said good bye to me. I couldn't say anything back then so now I want… This time I must say… Kenshin…Welcome home"

He watched as she extended her hand and smiled warmly at him and in that moment he realized what was different. He closed his eyes and reached out to her and together they walked back to the dojo.

"Tadaima de gozaru"

Owari. 

*   *   *

A/N: So this is it. I had a lot of fun writing this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it to. Isn't it fun that it took me a month to write a story about the missing month?

I wanted to thank my reviewers one more time. You inspired me to continue with the story and I don't even know if it would be finish if it wasn't for you. I hope you liked my first fan fic and I wanted to tell you that I'm also writing another one called "Heavenly lost" It'll be up soon and I'll hope you check it out. So I think that's it. Please tell me what you think and if you like the story.

Here are some more individual reviews:

Sol-nemesis: I'm glad you liked the story and I hope you like this last chapter as well

Tifa-sama: You have been really loyal to the story so thank you and I hope you liked the end.

KitKat: I don't know if this chapter filled out your expectative but I do hope you liked it. Thank you for the mail and thank you so much for putting "Another Morning" in your favorite list of stories.

Joey: Thank you so much for your constant reviews and also for putting me in your favorite list of authors. As I said I'm writing another story but I'm waiting to finish the prologue and the first chapter before posting it. I hope you'll like it. I think it'll be up before Sunday. To answer your question I come from Colombia. That is a country in South America and is unfortunately famous for really bad things, but I can say that is a really nice place to live. Yes there is some violence but there are other beautiful aspects of this country that I wouldn't change for the world. What can I say? I love my home.     

Hana Himura: Thank you a lot and I hope you liked this chapter.

C-chan: Thank you a lot for your reviews, they were all very nice and I hope you liked the end. Read the Joey thank you to find out about my upcoming story. I hope you like it. Now I can read "Standing Tall" and when I'm finish I'll leave you a long review ^_^x  Thanx again for reading.

Azura Dea: Thank you for fallowing the story since the beginning and reviewing so much. Also thank you a lot for putting "Another Morning" in your favorite list.  I hope you liked the end so please tell me what you think.

Kyaa-Kyaf: Thank you so much for your reviews, they were very nice and I hope you liked the end of the story.

SakuraCherryBlossom: Thank you for putting "Another Morning" in your favorite list. That makes me so happy!

To everyone: Thank you for reading the story and reviewing it. It was really nice and I feel very happy Arigato gozaimazu! ^_^x

Misanagi


End file.
